Oversensensetive
by Skchuu
Summary: Sequel to Kickin' Butt and Savin' Frogs. Kurt and Todd are going to give it a go at having a relationship, but it seems like the odds are stacked against them. Will this unlikely pair make it? Kurt Todd slash. A little LancexKitty. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1 First Date

Hey guys! Sketchy and Kchuu here again! It's the kinda-long-awaited sequel to our first fic, Kickin' Butt and Savin' Frogs. You can go read that one first if you want, it's only 5 chapters, but this one can stand alone just fine. The pairings in this fic are Todd/Kurt slash, and a little KittyxLance. As always, this was done RP style, with Kchuu as Kurt and slutty cashier lady and Sketchy as Todd. Enjoyyy!

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

Todd was petrified; he and Kurt had agreed to meet at eight. But even with the time it took to find his least messed up pair of jeans and take a rinse down (Showers mean soap, 'Rinse downs' were more splashing away the grime... and a lot less likely to freak out Todd by simply saying the name) he had still arrived half an hour early. The sun was starting to set, and Todd was twiddling his thumbs while sitting in a nearby tree. The leaves made him almost invisible to people who passed by, but he could easily see them. He was as nervous as heck, what if Fuzzy didn't show up? What if this WAS all a joke and he had misinterpreted the signs? What if-

Kurt appeared suddenly beside the building with the familiar smoke and noise. He shook his head to clear it--he still hadn't fully recovered from earlier-- and looked around.

"Ah, guess he's not here yet.." Kurt's voice sounded slightly disappointed as he glanced at his watch. "Ah, but it's only 7:48, I'm pretty early..." He leaned against the wall. He had chosen to wear some of his nicer clothes, which in this case, meant fabric actually touched his body in more than a couple of places. He wore a tight black turtleneck with quarter-length sleeves, and dark-wash jeans that fit him very well. Kitty had helped him choose the outfit a while back, for special occasions, but he was very nervous in the previously un-touched clothes.

The smell of sulfur and a loud explosion of purple smoke alerted Todd to his.... Well, err, boyfriends -?!- arrival. Todd stared at the boy a moment. He looked _really really sexy_. Todd blushed furiously, suddenly wishing he had risked some kind of soap, or maybe stolen some clothes from Lance/Pietro. But it was too late now. Hopping down from his perch, Todd tried to look casual as he approached the other boy.

"Yo, you're here early too, I guess." Pausing to look up and down the other boy again, he muttered out what he thought was a complement, though it sounded less enthusiastic than he meant it, "Nice clothes, dawg."

Kurt jumped a little in surprise at his--his boyfriend?!--'s entrance.

"Err, th-thank you...." His face purpled, and he looked down. "I..." He noticed his hands. "Mein Gott! I forgot to turn it on, so sorry!" He fiddled frantically with his image inducer, which phased into human mode almost immediately. "Th-there, that's better... so... uhmm..."

Todd frowned. Holographic Kurt was most definitely NOT 'better', but they were technically out in public right now, and if someone came by then the last thing he wanted was someone to point and yell 'Demon!'. So he said nothing to counter Kurt's action. Moving closer and hoping to god that the rinse off had done at least a noticeable job at dealing with the smell, he asked.

"Yeah, so what do yah want to do? We could go somewhere an' talk, or just grab a bite, or just, yah know, stay here and...talk." _Wow Frog boy, smooth. Your options are talk, eat, and talk. Very well thought out, yo._

"Vell, I don't really care where we go, I just..." Kurt's stomach let out a long growl--he hadn't been able to eat because of nerves. "I... I guess I'm always up for some gut bombs!" He laughed a little. "And of course, ve can talk there..."

Relieved that Kurt hadn't noticed (or at least, hadn't mentioned) his less than amazing date --?!-- choices, he said, "Sounds good yo." Todd started off in the direction of the Gut Bomb, feeling too awkward to grab the other boy's hand and drag him along.

Kurt's long legs easily brought him in stride with the younger boy. They walked in silence a moment, until Kurt tentatively reached out his hand. It brushed the other boy's arm, and Kurt left his fingertips there for a moment before jerking it back. _Vas it too soon?! But I really vant to touch him...._

Todd felt the place that Kurt had brushed burn with a heat. A bizarre, needy sensation, but he didn't mention it, and tried to ignore the contact. _Probably didn't even realize he was doin' it._ He cleared his throat, breaking them out of their silence.

"So....Kurt, how's stuff? Wolvie try to kill yah with another table yet?"

Kurt laughed. "How's .... stuff?" His voice cracked slightly, and he cleared his throat. _real smooth, fazzy dood..._ "Uhm, it's been okay... Logan's the only one I've told about..... you know... so far... but he thinks I should tell the professor.... Erm... How're things over at the brotherhood house?" He began to relax a little, even though he kept his hand firmly to his side to stop it from having a mind of its own. Todd seemed a little cold, but... He looked cleaner than usual, and even seemed to smell a bit better. And he had shown up... more than Kurt had expected, that's for sure.

Todd stopped in his tracks, he had been a bit embarrassed when Kurt had laughed, but that feeling paled in comparison to the horror he was experiencing now.

"Y-you told....You told WOLVERINE?! The guy with the effing BLADES in his arm?!"

Kurt's eyes widened. "A-ach! I'm sorry! I... I couldn't help it, he... He smelled you on me, and...." _Are you already screwing this up?! How do you always ruin everything, you dummkopf..!!_ "H-he's okay vith it, though! He says it's fine that I'm... that I'm gay..... And he... I don't think he'll do anything....."

Todd pulled at his hair in anxiety. "Well of course he's ok with YOU dawg! He LIKES you! But I might as well be a piece a beef waiting to be shish-kabobbed!" Todd started walking in small circles, staring at the ground and muttering to himself. "God I am so dead. See what you get Frog boy? This is what happens when you tell people you're bi. Speedsters annoy you, you get into a relationship with your rival, and then freakin' WOLVERINE comes to kill you."

"D-don't worry! Logan's got enough on his plate vithout chasing down brotherhood members! And... he does like me, so... Since you are important to me, I don't think he vould--Vhat?! Pietro knows you're bi?!...... that must be a nightmare... What a jerk!"

Stopping his circle pacing, but eyes still flitting about nervously, Todd tried to process everything Kurt said. _Ok, no Wolverine, that's good, very very good. Pietro, uh.._

"Y-yeah, jerk, won't leave me alone 'bout it. Very distracting. Didn't mean to tell him, just slipped ou-wait." Todd paused, his thoughts gaining a sudden clarity at the remembrance of something Kurt had said.

"'Important' to you?"

The heat sensors on Kurt's inducer made his hologram-flesh jump a shade paler (which was very hard to do). His flesh turned to ice, then suddenly, to fire. His inducer could hardly keep up.

"Uh yeah, something like that, you know they alvays say your first love is the--" Oh no, he was saying stupid things again. He backed up a few steps and then began walking in the direction of the fast food joint. "So, ah, shall ve go?" He smiled nervously, his hologram face still pulsing red.

Todd was so shocked that he didn't even blush. HE was Kurt's first love?! That was...A lot of things. Amazing, flattering, cute, a total turn on and _more_ _than a little sad. I mean, does he even remember who you ARE tadpole? This guy's either desperate, blind, or...or... your soul mate? Oh great, now he's MY first love._ Following Kurt's lead, he began to walk towards the restaurant again. This time it was silent, until they finally got through the burger-joints doors.

Kurt felt his heart sink a little at Todd's deadpan expression, but tried to keep his hurt to himself as they walked towards downtown. He pushed open the door, and paused a moment to let Todd walk in before him. His inducer's image still showed his cheeks as rosy with heat, and he still couldn't look the other boy in the eyes.

Todd was a bit surprised at having the door held open for him. He was positive that this was a first. "Uh, thanks yo." He quickly stepped through and waited for the other to follow. He was a bit wary of the fact that Kurt had stopped looking at him, wondering briefly if he could read minds like Baldy and Red, and had heard the 'soul mate' comment. _That. Would. Suck._

Kurt quickly shuffled in behind him, mind racing for what to say. "So, uh... Vhat do you usually get here?" He glanced up at the menu, though he hardly needed it. He could just walk up to the girl behind the counter and ask for the usual, and she'd give him two gut bombs with cheese and a large curly fry. But now that he was with Todd... _Mein Gott, I don't vant to look like a pig, should I order a salad or something?_

"I don't really eat here, yo, I order and end up givin' all the food to Fred. Habit. But I can order it myself once I figure it out. I'm not broke yah know." Todd was suddenly very glad that he never actually USED the money he pick pocketed off of people. He had fifty bucks in his pocket, taken straight from his stash. (A cardboard box with dirty clothes piled on and around it, not even Pietro was nosy enough to go near THAT.) _Kleptomania, what can yah do?_

His stomach suddenly interrupted his thoughts with a soft growl. "Got any suggestions dawg? I'm pretty hungry."

_So Todd's used to eating vith people who eat a lot... I'll just get vat I normally like and_-- he realized that Todd's question needed an answer. "For you? Hmm... Vell, curly fries of course. Those are the best, no question. And I usually get two gut bombs vith cheese.. or three, if I'm really hungry." The girl at the register had noticed him now, and smiled, waving them over.

Todd was taking a mental note that curly fries = good when he noticed the girl waving to them. A sudden twinge of jealousy ran through him when he realized that the girl obviously knew Kurt pretty well.

"She a friend o' yours dawg?"

"Ah, vell, I come here a lot. But I vouldn't say I know her _that_ well... Oh hey, you changed your nametag! Did you get that star for service or something?" The bubbly blonde girl responded cheerily about a customer service award, and punched his order in. "$8.50 is your total, Mr. Wagner~" She said happily, not even noticing the shorter boy next to the hot German teen.

Todd gave a scowl. Yeah, he knew her type. He suddenly wanted Kurt very far away from this girl. "Hey dawg, after yah pay, you wanna grab us a table? I can order mine then bring both of our stuff over."

The girl's face fell when she saw the younger boy. "Todd Tolensky? ... Where are your friends? Last time you guys came in, I had to spend an hour cleaning sharpie-drawn graffiti off your table!" She looked back at Kurt. "You okay with this guy touching your food?" Kurt, not knowing who to look offended at, nodded emphatically at the girl. He gave a concerned look and a shrug at Todd, and walked to an empty booth, mouthing 'chicks dig the fazzy dood.'

Todd waited patiently for Kurt to get out of earshot, then his eyes snapped to the girl. He knew he shouldn't make a scene, but this girl was begging to be argued with.

"I don't do graffiti, I do art, yo, an' I'm offended that you didn't hang it on the wall in pride." His expression softened a bit, and tried to take a polite (he didn't mean it, but he did his best to fake the sentiment) tone as he asked. "Can I order now?"

"Hang the table on the wall? Good idea, frog boy, but I don't thing my manager would appreciate that naked caricature of me next to the employee of the month board. So, what's a guy like you doing hanging out with.... Kurt...?" Her big brown eyes flicked to the table where he sat in his oh-so tight shirt.

Oh how Todd wanted to dash all her hopes on sharp rocks by saying 'We're on a date'. But that would get him and Kurt in trouble, and he still wanted food.

"I only drew the face on that one, and we're just hangin' out 'cause we are. Can I just order already?"

She heaved a sigh. "Fine, what do you want..."

"Curly fries, Gutbomb with no cheese, and a medium soda." He paused for a moment, "And a large chocolate shake." He didn't know if Kurt liked chocolate, but it was worth the risk.

She typed it into the computer at lightning speed. She bent down under the counter, giving Todd a nice showing of cleavage from her low-cut blouse. As she set the empty cups on the counter, she spoke again.

"Your drinks. Oh, and who did draw that body, then? Was it that hottie Pietro Maximoff? That dude's a total stud!"

Todd rolled his eyes. "Collab 'tween Lance and 'Tro." He grabbed the cups and headed to the soda fountain. Filling his own with Pepsi, he called over to Kurt. "What drink yah want, yo?"

"Ah, Dr. Pepper, please!" Kurt fidgeted anxiously in his seat. He hoped that the girl hadn't said anything too mean to his date. And he secretly hoped that Todd hadn't said anything to insinuate that it _was_ a date... He wasn't quite ready to come out to the whole school yet.... His tail clenched and unclenched nervously on his waist.

Quickly filling the other cup with the requested drink, Todd scooted over to the booth, setting both sodas down. Before going to the counter to wait for their orders, he asked. "Hey Fuzzy, how do yah feel 'bout milkshakes?"

Kurt took a long drink from his soda "Ahh... Herr Doktor is always good to me! Oh! Ah, I love them! But... only in chocolate, really..." Last time he had come here, he let Kitty order, and choking down that small strawberry ruined the whole meal. "So, I hope that girl vasn't too mean to you... She's not usually like that..."

Todd felt his heart lighten a little, he had finally made a right move. "Good thin' yo, 'cause there's no way I can chug down a large one of those by myself." Todd gave a glance back to the girl, _Floozy_, and said, "Maybe not to the good lookin' guys, but watch her when someone who looks like me comes in." Seeing the orders plopped onto a tray on the counter, Todd went to collect them, mumbling about how service was never this fast when he and his team were here.

When Todd arrived back with the tray, Kurt's nerves caught up with him. _Is this really, a date?! Me?! On a date?!_ As Todd slid into the booth beside him, Kurt got butterflies. This was his rival....making him feel like a little girl at the circus! He leaned past Todd to grab his bag, and his fuzzy cheek accidentally brushed against Todd's face. A touch like that normally would be a fatal flaw, and Kurt automatically jerked back, scooching a little down the booth. His mind raced for something to say. "So... Ah... You draw outside of school? That's cool..."

Todd blushed at the feeling of Kurt's soft face brushing his own. His stomach squirmed with something that was definitely not hunger. He felt his heart sink a little when Kurt scooted away. Apparently the rinse off hadn't done enough of its job.

"Y-yeah. I draw a ton when I'm bored, so my homework's packed with sketches 'n stuff." He gave a nervous smile, hoping Kurt would see that as funny and not sad. Grabbing a straw meant for his soda and the longer one designed for the milkshake, he stuck both in the--way too big--cup of chocolate ice-cream mush. "Pick a straw Fuzzy, half of this thing is for you."

Kurt smiled, already three bites in to his first gut bomb. "I don't care vhich vone, honestly." _or ve could share..._ Kurt shook those thoughts from his mind. He bent down and gently closed his lips on the taller straw, the one closest to him. "Mm, that's good!" He continued eating. As he chewed, he noticed that the first boy hadn't started yet. "Vhats wrong? Did that girl screw up your order or something?"

Todd had been hypnotized, watching Kurt put his mouth around that straw and the sounds of pleasure he had made were--_Urg, bad Frog boy bad!_-- Turning back to his food, he tried to hide the blush that was once again forming on his face. "Nah yo, looks fine." Quickly unwrapping the burger, he gave it a once over. No garbage or razor blades. It was all good then. Todd was about to snap up the whole thing in one bite, his normal method of eating, when he realized that might not be the best idea. Tentatively taking a bite, he tried to chew his food slowly. Weird, he had never actually stopped to taste one of these things. Not half bad. His face had a curious expression on it as he glanced at the fries. _Wonder what those taste like._

Kurt was surprised. Todd actually ate things other than bugs. He let a small sigh of relief escape despite himself. It was kind of funny. Todd was making the cutest expressions! He seemed intently focused on the food. Kurt looked over him again. Man, was that boy skinny! Kurt could practically see his ribs through his shirt.... And that was part of Todd's gawky charm, but... It was clear the boy rarely got enough to eat... He looked at the half-eaten second gut bomb in his hand. "Y-you vant some of this? You look really...." --_anorexic? ......starving? .....attractive? no, ach_-- "..hungry."

Todd shifted his attention from the fries to Kurt. Did he want some of that? Yes. But not the burger. Swallowing the bite in his mouth, he said. "Naw yo, if I eat too much I get wicked stomach cramps," _Though...That might be because I never CHEW anything._ " starts to feel like I ate tinfoil, really painful." Todd really hoped Kurt wouldn't ask why he knew what foil in his stomach felt like.

"Oh, like that time you totally ate Scott's lunch in one bite! That had foil, and I think even a plastic spork! I'm surprised you survived that X-men encounter, even though there vas no fighting." Kurt's stomach dropped as that sentence left his mouth. _Smooth, fazzy dood. Real smooth. Mention your team, and the fact that you're enemies.... on a DATE!!_ He stuck the rest of his burger in his mouth to stop from saying something stupid.

_Wow, Fuzzy remembered the spork thing._ Todd shifted uncomfortably, reminded of that day. "Heh, by that time I had thrown the dang stuff up. But yeah, avoidin' the lasers was still a bit of a stretch." Todd looked up nervously, a question suddenly coming to mind. "Hey, wasn't that the day I first saw you? I don't eveh remember seeing non-Fuzzy you before then. Had you just come in or sumtin'?"

"Oh, ja, that vas my first day at the institute. I vas very nervous... Haha, the first time I saw you vas... wrestling around in the lobby of the Xavier Institute! But before school the next day, I think I saw you strutting around, smoking. To be honest, I vas nervous!! I thought you vould jump me right there! But I guess you didn't see me or something." He continued eating.

Todd concentrated, brow furrowing. He honestly didn't remember seeing Kurt then. _But if it was him playing human, then that's no surprise._ "Hmph, Blue you was more....Recognizable. An' more interestin'." He downed a french fry, deciding he liked the taste, then added, "Yah can't blame me fo' bein' out of it. I mean, in two days I found out about other mutants, got threatened by a giant purple monster, almost got hit by lasers and lightnin', had my MIND partially erased, moved from the orphanage to the boarding house--" Todd stopped, face becoming sullen. _You just HAD to mention that place, huh Froggy?_

Kurt's face twisted in concern. "That sounds like a lot to take in..." --_orphanage?! Mein Gott... poor Todd.... He doesn't look like he vants to talk about it._ "Haha, that makes my transition look easier! I go from being nearly burned at the stake, through immigration services, flying to America, trying to learn how to speak English properly, and finding the right train.... all while being blue, fuzzy, and stuffed in a heavy black cloak."

Todd stopped mid bite. He gave Kurt a horrified stare, burger still in his mouth. Slowly removing the food, he asked cautiously, "B-burned at the stake? What the fuck man? Who's so screwed in their damn head to do that?"

"The superstitious citizens of a small town near Munich, Germany. Their sheep started dying, so..." Kurt shrugged. "Time to burn the demon guy. But I really like it here in the US... and now vhen I go back for holidays and stuff, I can use my inducer..." His heart sank a little, thinking about his foster parents. He did miss them, a lot... and it's not like he could go and visit more than once a year or so....

"C-Christ dawg..." Todd had problems, but no one had tried to kill him on purpose before (Bottles thrown at him during drunken rages didn't count). Suddenly Todd felt a need to touch the boy, some kind of contact to say he was there for him. Reaching out a hesitant hand, he placed it lightly on the boys shoulder.

"I could go kick their superstitious butts if you want."

Kurt smiled. "Haha, I vouldn't ask you to do that. And besides they're not bad people, just confused... And it sounds like you didn't have it that easy, either... an orphanage? that sounds pretty bad...." His shoulder felt warm, and relaxed under Todd's touch. He craved more of that touch, he wanted that hand elsewhere. _Get your hormones under control, Wagner... at this rate, Logan would smell it from the mansion!_

Todd gave an uncertain smile, "Nah, it was better than the place I was comin' from. Though that Lady McMellen, the 'caretaker' of the kids, was a pain in the ass." Kurt didn't seem to mind Todd's hand, so he tentatively moved it up and down, another gesture used to comfort people, but Todd didn't know if that's how he meant it anymore. "Yo' had it worse than some stupid orphanage."

Kurt lifted his hand and laid it on top of Todd's gently. The smooth flesh felt so good under his warm palm. "Vell, none of that matters now. Ve're here, and this is the present. No matter vhat happened in the past.... vhat happens now..." He brought his lips down to Todd's cool fingers. "Is up to us."

He held his head down for a moment before pulling it up, grinning. "A little cheesy for a fast food joint, huh? But let's not talk about sad things anymore!" He began making conversation about a movie he'd seen recently, grabbing the last few fries nonchalantly as he did so.

Todd found himself sporting a goofy smile, one that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of. Kurt had accepted his touch, and even responded to it. All this felt amazing, like walking on air. He slid his large froggy hand down Kurt's shoulder to hold his fuzzy one, listening intently as Kurt talked about a movie whose characters had eerily similar features to the furry teen.

He ate the rest of his food without really tasting it, Kurt was more interesting. There was a window right behind the X-man, and Todd thought once or twice that the light coming through it made Kurt look almost angelic. _An' Fuzzy was callin' HIS stuff cheesy._ Maybe it was that thought that drove Todd's gaze to look out the window for a moment. What he saw drove the thoughts of angelic demons, and all other thoughts, out of his mind as his blood turned to ice.

"Ah shit, it's Lance and the Pryde girl!"


	2. Chapter 2 Keep it under the table

Hello again! It's that time again: Sketchy and Kchuu upload another chapter!! This one is fun. Sketchy got to play Lance as well as Todd, and Kitty and Kurt are played by Kchuu. Warning: This chapter includes some hot kissing action! ;) You knew we'd get to it! Hope you guys like, and thanks for the review/story watches! 3 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

Kurt's stomach turned to ice. _Kitty and Lance?! It... it couldn't get any vorse!! Not only would his secret be out to the X-Men, th brotherhood--and the whole school-- would learn, now!_

He looked around frantically, but the restaurant was too crowded to bamf away now. He looked in Todd's direction. "Hey, you don't eat here a lot, and.... Just play it cool, okay? I got this!" Kurt grabbed Todd's shoulders and started to shove him under the table.

"What the-" Todd stumbled to the floor, cracking his head on the table above as he tried to straighten himself out. "OW, Goddamn it!" Todd made himself go silent at the sound of the bell designed to ring when the door opened. He scooted to the back of the table, blushing furiosly as he realised Kurt's legs were taking up a good deal of the space. Glaring at the dark jeans he whispered up, "Move yer legs, Fuzzball!"

Lance walked in, Kitty right by his side. They had broken up a week ago (for the sixth time) and only recently got back together. Rule one of getting back with your ex: give her anything she wants for the first few hours. "So Kitty, what do you want tah eat?"

"Like, I dunno... I usually get like, a salad when I'm here with... Kurt!! Ohmigosh, what are you doing here?" Kitty, her arm linked with Lance's, pulled the delinquent teen over to where Kurt sat. "I like, thought you were in your room, sick or something!"

Lance gave a scowl. Oh joy, that Wagner kid was here. He and Wagner wern't the worst of enemys (that title belonged to Summers), but the blue mutant had flirted with Kitty when he first came to Bayville, and now he and Kitty were best friends. In other words, Kurt was compitition. "Yeah Wagner, if your sick you should stay in bed."

Kurt smiled nervously, shuffling his large feet in front of Todd's crouched body. "Oh, vell, I vas feeling really hungry, so I decided to... Pop out for a bite to eat!" Kitty smiled.

"Yeah, if this guy doesn't get at least five meals a day, he passes out! Oh Kurt, you.... hey! You're wearing that outfit I picked out for you! Ooooh! Are you, like, here with a girl?"

Kurt tensed. "Err..."

Suddenly, Wagner wasn't that big of an annoyance. "You finally get a date? Nice. Who with?" Lance took a quick look around, no one seemed to be with the disguised mutant, "She in the bathroom or somthing?"

Meanwhile, Todd was feeling claustrophobic. _Damn it! Why'd they pick HERE to eat?_ He scooted closer to the wall, trying to make his breathing as quiet as possible.

"Oh, err... She went on ahead to the movie... uh... to save us seats. I was just finishing up here..." He glanced outside, nervously, then over at the counter. "Yikes! I heard that Duncan and the team were going to come in here after their game, you might wanna order fast." Kitty tugged on Lance's arm.

"Well, like, I don't really want to eat while getting bombarded with spitballs... Maybe we should go somewhere else." Kitty's nose wrinkled. "And like, it stinks in here, anyways."

Lance tried to figure out what Kitty meant, sniffing the air. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"What're you talking about? It just smells like burgers, fries, and kinda like To--wait." Lance glanced around, trying to figure out where that familiar (though fainter than usual) smell was coming from. _I'd recognize that stench anywhere, but he never comes here on his own._--\\ " Hey Wagner, was Toad in here earlier?" Todd squirmed against Kurt's leg, screaming profanities in his head.

Kurt tried to put on his best nonchalant face, and shrugged. "Like I care vhat that slimeball does! I thought I saw him walking out on my vay in, but I don't know... A-a-a-anyway! He started to shove all of his trash into one bag. "I-I'll let you guys get on vith your date... you might wanna order and stuff, before, you know, all those jocks get here and you have to wait!" Kitty sniffed again.

"Ooookayy, Kurt! It's good that you didn't fight him... I mean, earlier today, you were lookin' pretty bad! I thought that Toad kid messed you up... Well... whatever! I'll talk to you later, okay? You better go, like, find your date. Seeya!" She started to tug on Lance's arm, in the direction of the cashier, who's expression had taken a significant downturn since Lance walked in.

Todd had scrunched up when they started talking about him, trying to make himself even less noticable. But when Kurt answered Lance, he felt his heart drop. It had been so easy for him to ignore that moment they had just shared, to go back to that scornful tone and use that hated name. _Slimeball...Even the guy you like seems tah think the name fits._ Slowly moving around Kurt's legs, trying to avoid touching them at all, Todd poked his head out near where he had originally been sitting. He looked at Kurt, an apathetic expression on his face, and asked, "They far enough away yet that I can sneak outta here yo?"

"Vell, there's an exit close to our right... Yeah, I think they're distracted, let's go!" Kurt grabbed Todd's hand, and started heading for the door. _don'tturnarounddon'tturnaround,Kitty!!!_ he thought furiously.

Todd let Kurt pull him out the door and away from the restaurant. But for some reason Kurt's hands didn't send sparks through him like they did before. Frowning, Todd halted them both. Forcing himself to stand still and looking Kurt in the eyes, he asked,

"Fuzzy, why you freakin' out about this so much? I mean, 's not like I want Lance an' Tro to know 'bout this, but it's not the end of the world if they do, right?"

Kurt swallowed, looking off to the side. "Vell... it's hard enough for me to fit in as it is... I'm a blue fuzzy mutant vith an odd accent who lives in a boarding house and is always messing vith his vatch.... If people figure out that I'm GAY on top of all that.... I mean, I've escaped Duncan and those football guys' attention to this point by keeping my head down and being friends vith Scott... but if I become the school fag.... Zey might try and fight me, and figure out my secret, so..." Kurt knew he was making excuses. "Look, I'm sorry about vhat I said. I didn't mean it! It's just... I didn't vant to make a scene... I'm sorry..." Kurt squeezed Todd's hand gently. Under the hologram, his ears drooped. His not-face's pre-programmed expression of embarrassed regret didn't touch the one on his face. He hoped his real feelings got through...

Todd stared at the fake face of his partner, his own expression still blank. "You think it's easy fo' me yo? I already have Duncan and his jock squad on my ass twentyfour-seven, I hafta live in a boarding house where two outta the four others there HATE me, I have a freakish green tongue that automaticly snaps out when I see a bug that I CAN'T HIDE, and on toppa all that I can't even decide on which gender I like more!" He ripped his hand away from Kurt's, his face becoming angry, "One of these days, Fuzzy, the normals are gonna figure out what we are, and when that happens I want tah be able to say I'm the same person I showed them all this time. What are you gonna do?!"

Kurt cringed. "You know I _can't_ show them... Normal people vould freak out if they saw a fuzzy blue demon.... I know it's hard for you, too... And... I really admire that you can.... be yourself vith people, you know? I... I'm not so good at that...." His ears drooped even farther, invisibly.

Todd's expression softened, and he lifted up his hand to place it softly on the taller boys cheek. He could feel the soft, downy fur that lay just beneath the illusion. "You can be real with me yo. An' you can be real wit' your team." He gazed into the other boys eyes, trying to find the thoughts that were behind them. "Don't you want that? It gets real lonely if you can't show who you are to anyone, yo. I know that well enough."

The smooth hand on his cheek brought a grin to Kurt's face. For once, he wished he wasn't wearing the inducer, so he could be himself... Be himself with Todd. But that just wasn't realistic. "J-ja, I suppose it is pretty lonely.... But.... I still don't know if I'm ready... Do you mind... If we keep it a secret a vhile longer?" He smiled hopefully, relishing the feel of a tender hand on his cheek.

Todd paused. He hated how Kurt NEEDED all this secrecy, but if he really needed it like Todd thought he did..."'Kay Fuzzball, just promise me somethin'." He let his hand drop from the boys face, and tried to put on a serious expression. "If your around me, just me, then I don't want you tah hide anythin'. How yah feel, how you look, what you want, all of it. You gotta let me see who you are, 'cause that's what I care about-" He pointed to the clunky image inducer that Kurt was wearing, "Not yo' stupid disguise."

Kurt shrugged. "Okay! But..." He looked back towards the restaurant, and up the street towards the downtown area. "Ve von't be able to do much if I look like my real self...."

Todd smiled. "I don't need much, Fuzzy." He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled the fuzzy mutant along behind him. "Right now I just wanna talk, an' I just thought of a place to do it." _Well, that's not ALL I want I guess...But I don't think I'm at the point were I can ask tah make out with you--not yet, at least._

Kurt followed along, tripping slightly with each step as his balance was thrown off by the shorter boy dragging him. "I-If you tell me vhere ve are going, I could just teleport us--"

Todd stopped, "Oh yeah, forgot 'bout that yo." Turning to Kurt, Todd had a huge smile on his face. "Yah remember when you first 'ported behind the school? An' I seemed tah pop outta nowhere? Well there's this tree, and it's great 'cause you can see everythin' happening 'round yah, but other people can't see you! So I figure we can hang out on one of the branches."

Kurt smiled. "Ohh, back there! Okay, let's go!" He leaned in and hugged Todd tightly. A puff of smoke and a strong smell of brimstone later, and they were at the bottom of the tree. Kurt stripped off his image inducer, and rubbed the place where it had been. His tail curled out and whipped around a few times, like it was stretching.

Todd stumbled from the effects of the teleport, but gave his usual grin to the other boy. Silently cheering that the disguise had come off without him needing to ask. "So, you wanna go up first or should I?"

Kurt grinned, and cracked his knuckles. "It depends: Do you vant a view from up zere or down here vhen I show you how it's done?"

Todd's grin turned wild. "Haha, where'd the sudden confidence come from, dawg? Yah really think you can show me up in JUMPING? Tell yah what, I'll stay right here an' try not tah laugh when I show you up later."

Kurt rubbed his hands together, and whipped his tail. "Alrighhht, but don't cry vhen you're shamed by... Ze incredible Nightcrawler!!" He leaped up to the first branch, a pretty low one of about 10 feet. He grabbed it with his hands, flipping around it once, and leaped up to another, about 15 feet higher. This one he grabbed with his tail, propelling himself upwards to do two backflips and land, crouched, on a high branch, thick enough to support his weight easily. "Beat that!"

Todd tried to ignore the fact that he'd just had a VERY nice view of Kurt's behind during several moments of that display. "Whateveh you say yo!" Todd gave a ten foot jump, hitting the same branch Kurt had used earlier with his sneakers just long enough to backflip onto the tree's trunk. He thrusted off it at an angle, grabbing a branch with his hands and swinging himself up onto it. Settling into a crouch, he looked up to see Kurt a good twenty feet above him. Gathering up his legs, he made one huge leap straight up, clearing the twenty feet with another ten for good measure. He did a single back flip midair and landed on the branch, standing. "I even stuck the landing dawg." He said with a grin. "Maybe not as fancy, but it had a lot more jump than acrobatics in it."

"Yeah, vell... Vhat I lack in jump I make up in STYLE!" Kurt struck a dramatic pose, and then leaped up to a branch a little ways above. He looked like he'd fall off, but instead he swung down backwards, hanging by his tail, face-to-face with Todd... upside-down. "So, vhat did you vant to talk to me about?"

Todd laughed at the display, a pleasant sound that he could never remember doing before today. "Well, you certainly got style Fuzzbutt. I'll give yah that much." He put his back to the tree trunk and leaned heavily on it, his face becoming thoughtful. "I dunno yo, just seems like gettin' tah know one another should be a big part of a first da-..." He stopped, blushing furiously at the thought of the word. _Well, isn't that what this is? I mean, that's gotta be what Fuzzys thinkin' too right?_ He glanced up nervously, a sheepish expression plastered onto his red face. "D-d-date?"

Kurt chuckled. _Fuzzbutt, what a funny name!_ Still upside down, Kurt stroked his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. "Vell, that's vhat I thought it vas!" He seemed a lot more relaxed now that they were in private, and just messing around... All that formal date stuff felt a little forced. "I mean, it's a date if you want it to be one!" He smiled. "I'm cool vith just hanging out if you want to." There was a pause. "....Get it? _Hanging_ out?!" He laughed at his own pun.

Todd laughed again, the extra redness in his face vanishing. "Yeah, yo, I get it. And I guess I want this to be a date. But..." He looked down, embarassed, "I guess you could figure it out pretty easy dawg, but this is my first date ever. I don't know what it's supposed to be like, though-" He looked back up, a calm smile on his face. "I'm havin' the time of my life right now."  
Kurt nodded and swung gently back and forth, still upside down. "Me too!" He knew he was being silly, but with Todd, it felt okay to be his silly self. Impulsively, he slid forward on the branch with his tail, and gave Todd an upside-down kiss.

Todd was suprised by the sudden lip contact, but within a meer moment he was kissing back, his eyes closed and making small moans of pleasure.

Kurt grabbed on to the upper, thinner branch with his feet, leaning in deeper to the kiss. He had his hands on Todd's cheeks, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes closed in the heat of the moment.

Todd leaned heavily into Kurt's hands, moans growing louder with the intensity of the kiss. His hands drifted to the back of the blue mutants head, pulling it closer to his own.

Shivers of pleasure rocked their ways through Kurt's body. Hearing how his actions were making Todd moan was... unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He felt Todd's fingers nestle in his hair, and he was drawn in further. He could feel the blood rushing to his head, but he didn't care. That is, until his tail started getting numb.

Todd's eyebrows furrowed, had he just felt Kurt's head give a small jerk downwards? Lightening up on the kiss (though not breaking it) and slightly opening one eye, Todd tried to figure out what just happened. Nothing seemed wrong _Hell, things've never felt more RIGHT._ He deepened the kiss again as his gaze drifted upwards. When he suddenly caught sight of Kurt's tail and how it seemed to be_...Slipping?_

Kurt felt his tail uncurl from the branch, and his numbed toes grasped futily to hang on. With a loud crash, he fell on his back on the limb below. His bruises, looking a lot better, but still hurting, stung as a wave of pain shot through his head. He squinched his eyes, and then opened one, looking up at Todd. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry... Guess I got too distracted, huh?"

Blinking in shock, Todd stared at the face that had been, moments ago, kissing his own... now suddenly and unexpectedly on the ground, well, on the branch as it were. "Y-you okay yo? That looked....Painful." Todd sank into his normal crouch posture, eyeing the smiling blue face. "Neveh seen you take a fall like that yo."

Kurt laughed. "I've never been distracted... like that, 'yo'..." He flipped right-side up, his hands and feet gripping the branch. "Now vhere vere ve?" He let out a small laugh at how that sentence sounded. He began to crawl towards Todd slowly, then stopped. "I... If you're okay vith it, that is..." He gave a sheepish smile.

Todd didn't bother smirking or giving a clever comeback. He just grabbed the other boys face and pulled, making their lips touch again.

Kurt smiled as they kissed, letting out a noise a little like purring. This is what he had been waiting for all night... It felt so odd, that someone else wanted the same thing... All the tension of the night, all the sadness, the worry, seemed to melt away. Still focused on keeping balance, he scooched forwards, until he straddled the tree branch right in front of Todd, hands and tail grasping the limb for support.

Todd had never realized kissing could feel this good. Suddenly it made actual SENSE that people were always making out in the halls at school. He could feel a rumble coming from his partner, and he wondered if that was a good sign. -_Almost like a cat purring, kinda relaxing._ He opened his mouth slightly, touching his tongue to the other boyslips, asking for permission to get inside.

Kurt's mouth, already slightly open, opened wider, pressing in closer. He felt the frog-boy's tongue pass into his mouth, and didn't really think much of it. His head was swirling with all that was happening. He had practiced making out with a pillow (half the time pretending it was a girl, just to try and make himself normal), but that was nothing like this. A pillow was warm, and soft... But touching mouths with another thinking, breathing, reacting human being....

A green amphibian tongue explored Kurt's mouth, passing lightly over sharp fangs and pressing against his own tongue. Todd was having trouble focusing on anything other than the other boy's reactions. His eyes had been closed for a time, but now he opened them to find Kurt's own. Glowing yellow and amber met, and Todd felt like he wanted this moment to last forever.

Kurt felt his heart rise as their eyes met. He felt a connection, a real connection--and then he felt wet. Very, very wet. He broke the kiss, and looked up at the sky. Since it was dark out, he hadn't noticed the clouds gathering, and they were too high up in the tree to be sheltered much. He glanced back to see Todd's reaction to the sudden downpour.

Silently mourning the loss of contact, Todd glanced up at the offending weather. "Well crap, dawg." He looked back at the other boy, the rain coming down in torrents. He was sure he heard thunder somewhere further off. It didn't take long to notice that the other boys fur was getting soaked. He said with more than a hint of regret in his voice, "Guess this means the date's over huh?"

Kurt's eyes took in the very wet Todd. His hair was slicked to his head, and his clothes clung to his body. Kurt didn't want this date to end here... He sneezed. "Vell... I... I don't van't to actually get sick." He smiled "But ve'll see each other soon, right?" He allowed himself to put a hand on Todd's shoulder, tracing it down gently over the boy's soaked chest... down to his hips. "Ve...vill see each other, soon... von't we?"

Todd grinned, pressing his lips softly into the other boys for a moment, then pulling away, saying quietly, "I'm up for it whenever you are yo. Anytime, anyplace." He mimicked Kurt's movements on the older boy, hand settleing at his hip. "I...I had a really great time Kurt."

Kurt cocked his head to the left, wet hair parting to show a pointed ear. "You know vhat? Me too..." He moved to sit sideways on the branch, looking down at the muddy ground. He didn't want to track grime all over the mansion's expensive carpet... and Kitty would freak if she saw his date clothes ruined and muddy. "So.... I'm porting out of here. Any place you vant to be dropped off?"

Glancing down at the muddy ground below, and hearing another rumble of thunder in the distance, Todd decided that taking Kurt up on that offer would be in his best interest."If yah could port me to right outside the Boarding house, that'd be great, dawg."

"Sure thing, dude." Kurt slid his arms around Todd's waist, and in another moment, they were in a tree, right outside Todd's window. Kurt gasped for a moment, then spoke. "'right outside' enough for you?"

Todd's head was reeling from the teleport, but he managed to keep his balance. " Yeah, thanks. Jeeze that 'portin' feels weird." He opened the window to his room, which he thankfully never locked. Quickly sliding through the opening, he turned back to Kurt. "So, see you at school tomorrow?"

"Ja, seeya!" Kurt said brightly, and then was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 I Have My Suspicions

Hey guys! In this chapter, we mostly focus on the fuzzy one and his issues with Logan…. And the Professor!! Prof X acts a little odd in this chapter, but then again, how many times do we really get to see what goes on in his head? Lots of people really avoid that. But yeah… Things are gettin' pretty spicy!!! Or they will soon, atleast. Hope you like it so far. Sketchy &Kchuu out 'till next time~

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

Todd was having trouble keeping his nerves down. Yesterday had been great. Though when he got home he had needed to take another rinse-off to warm up his practically frozen body. (Who knew rain could cause chills like that?) But taking two rinse-offs in one day had actually taken down his smell considerably, and overall he was in a great mood. He had hopped to school early for once, hoping to catch Kurt before class, but when he got there in time to see the X-geeks get out of their fancy car, Kurt was no-where in sight.

_Fuzzball? Where are yah?_ He strolled up to the nearest X-geek.

"Yo Pryde. Where's tall, blue, and furry? Get his tail in a knot and needed tah stay home?"

"Ugh, what are you doing here, Toad? If you wanna mess with Kurt you're, like, out of luck. He's not coming to school today. Now... There's the brotherhood boy I want to see!" Kitty literally walked through Todd, half-skipping over to where Lance leaned by the entrance.

Todd gave a visible shudder as the girl went through him, and tried to ignore the thousands of sex jokes that popped into his mind. He frowned and started walking in no particular direction. _Why ain't Fuzzy comin'? It may've been cold wit' the rain, but I think his fur probably kept most of it off, that's how it works with dogs at least._

He stopped when he realized he had wandered to the tree that he and Kurt had kissed in only hours ago, staring up at the highest branch he could see, he wondered. _Did I do somethin' wrong?_

_  
_Kurt slumped against a cold metal wall in the Xavier institute. "Are you almost done in zere?!" He rolled against the wall until his face pressed up on a window. Looking through, into Beast's lab, he cupped his hands and said into the glass. "Are-you-almost-done?!" Beast sat hunched over his desk, tinkering with something.

Hank McCoy gave a frown. Normally he was extremely patient with the students, but Kurt was working on his last nerve right now. "I can only work on this thing so fast Kurt. This thing was practically submerged in water, it took an hour just to dry out the inside!" He turned to the window Kurt had smooshed his face against. "Why were you even out there in that rain? You knew it would make your inducer short-circuit." He gave a glare at the holo-watch. "Or in this case, twelve short-circuits."

Kurt 'ported inside the room, peering over Beast's shoulder. "How much longer do you think it's going to take? I mean, I do have school today, and I'm already late.... I mean, I guess I just got a little caught up yesterday, and didn't realize how hard it vas raining.. But do you think it'll be done in time for fourth period?"

Beast didn't bother mentioning how this room had to remain sterile for working on the delicate circuitry in the inducer, after all, Kurt wouldn't listen anyway.

"I doubt it. You'll be lucky if I have it ready by tomorrow." He gently picked up the watch, an unhappy expression on his face. "And that's only if the darn thing starts to co-operate. I swear, it either hates me or you, and since YOU'RE the one who drowned it yesterday-" He turned to Kurt, an ironic grin on his face, "I think it hates you."

"Auuuuu!" Kurt covered his face with his hands, and let out a little howl of frustration. "Vhy meeeee!" He paced in a circle, whipping his tail back and forth in impatience. "I-Is zere anything I can do to help it be ready faster?" _I promised Todd I'd be at school today.... vhat if he thinks I'm blowing him off?! I already am treading on thin ice here... I need every opportunity to prove myself that I can get...._

Hank raised an eyebrow, suddenly extremely concerned about Kurt and his obvious.... Emotional problem. "Why is it so important that you get it today? You've missed classes before. So unless this is about a girl or something then I don't see a reason to-" A look of awe came to Hanks face. "It's a girl isn't it! That's why you stayed out in the rain so long, and why you want to get to class so badly." Hank put on an understanding smile. "I'll get it ready as soon as I can, but right now the best thing you can do is let me finish this in peace, the fewer distractions the better."

Kurt threw his arms around Hank's neck from the back in an enthusiastic hug. "Thanks professor!!! I knew you'd understand!" He obeyed the older fuzzy-one, 'porting away, landing on one of the peaks of the mansion roof. Normally he loved days off, but swinging around in trees, or practicing acrobatics just didn't appeal to him today...

He had tried to read, but he couldn't focus. He had tried to watch cartoons, but he kept finding funny parts that he wanted to tell Todd about... He sighed as he crouched on the shingles, staring wistfully at the school. He wanted to be open and honest with Beast.... but he hadn't really said it wasn't a girl, had he? It was fine the way it was.... And he didn't want to get in a big discussion that would delay the inducer's repair... _That is the reason, isn't it? I mean... It's not like I am...... ashamed....._

"Okay elf, what's with the mopey smell and sittin' on the roof?" Logan was sitting just a few meters behind Kurt, he had been there for a while. He had a lit cigar in his mouth and a somewhat annoyed expression on his face. He came to the roof to smoke and spend a few precious minutes in peace and silence, but of course, the blue fuzzy teen had to pop up. And from the smell of things, he had love issues to talk about.

Kurt nearly fell off the gable in surprise. "L-l-l-Logan!!" _Geez, it's bad enough to have to vorry about two telepaths vithout WOLVERINE sniffing all up in my business!_ He smiled sheepishly at the other mutant. "I didn't know you vere up here, sorry.... Just vaiting for Professor McCoy to finish fixing my image inducer... It got wet last night and--" He stopped. Did he really want to spill all the details to Logan? He had been accepting so far, but Kurt didn't want to push his luck....

"And?" Logan kept an eye on the boy. Kurt's scent was pretty clean except for the stressed out and the normal brimstone smell. Probably because of the rain that had washed away any other scents that had been there before. But from Kurt's posture and the way he talked..."Somin' happen with the Tolensky kid?"

Kurt struggled to keep his face straight. "Y-yes... but nothing bad!" _Nein... decidedly GOOD_ He was crouching sideways on a gable, grabbing a weathervane with his right hand for balance. He gingerly poked at his left eye with a stubby finger. _Still tender, but it's almost healed..._

When Kurt poked his eye a new smell was released into the air, a scent that injured animals (and people) gave off. Snarling, Logan got up and got close to Kurt, inspecting the bruise and suddenly noticing the other areas Kurt was favoring.

"Nothin' bad Elf? So when does it hit the bad scale, when he kills you?" 

"Ach, no, this is healing! Ve got into a little fight before, but it's all good now! ...Don't vorry about it!" He leaned backwards, away from the intimidating man.

Sighing, Logan sank to a crouch, getting to eye level with the boy. How was he supposed to talk about this? Kurt was either ignoring the fact that Toad said no, or he was getting himself into an abusive relationship. Either way, it would be a very awkward talk, and he doubted Kurt would listen. He needed it to get through Kurt's head that this was not okay, unfortunately the only way Logan knew how to do that was by intimidating him into stopping the relationship. But if it worked, then hopefully Kurt could get far enough away from the situation to see it for what it was. Staring Kurt straight in the eyes, Logan said, with an almost growl in his voice,

"Give up on the Tolensky kid. He's bad news."

"N-n-no he's not!" Kurt looked into Logan's face with shock and horror. "ve have a lot of fun together, and... And I think he really likes me... Ve have our differences, but that's okay! I..." _You vhat, Kurt? You love him? It's only been a few days! If anything, this is probably puppy love! ...Froggy love? Ach, vhy am I so stupid...._

Logan scowled, Kurt was WAY too close to the situation. Logan was almost positive that this was abuse now, and he wouldn't be able to convince Kurt to back off with just a growl. And, as much as he hated to break his promise, it looked like he had to get help on this situation.

"If you're gonna keep doing this elf, I'm gonna hafta tell Chuck."

Kurt's eyes widened even further at this betrayal. "N-no.... Please don't tell the professor...." _Vhat if he tells me that I can't see Todd anymore? Zis is the first person that I've found in America... In my life! Who really makes me feel like I belong.... And to lose it now...._ Kurt bit his lower lip.

Logan tried to ignore the puppy eyes Kurt was giving him. "I'll hafta bub, but it'll sound better if it comes out of yer mouth. So yah have a choice, I do it now or you do it now. Either way, Chuck needs tah know NOW."

Kurt squirmed. He had been hoping it wouldn't come to this.... His mind flashed to what Todd had said the night before... 'It gets real lonely if you can't show who you are to anyone yo...' .....

"Alrighhht...." Kurt heaved a nervous sigh. "I'll tell the professor....." His tail slid between his legs, and his ears drooped. He knew it was the right thing to do.... but it was so hard...

Logan fidgeted slightly, he hated to do this to the kids, make them depressed. But this was for Kurt's own good, the boy had enough problems without an abusive partner in the mix. "You want me to go with yah kid?"

Kurt glanced up at Logan hopefully. "You'd do that? I... I think it vould help..." He almost bamfed instinctively, but he thought any surprise movements around the volatile mutant were a bad idea... And they should really go together, anyway. He looked around. "Er... I actually don't know how to get off this roof a normal vay..." 

Logan was glad that the teen didn't seem to hold too much of this against him, he got up and pointed to an area higher up on the roof. "There's a door over there, leads into the attic." He looked over at the boy again, Kurt's posture was that of someone on death row, and it occurred to Logan that the walk to the Professor's office could be more harmful than anything else. "You can just 'port us there if yah want."

Kurt shrugged, a bit of a mischievous look surfacing under his worry. He had never 'ported Wolverine before... And first-time porters rarely took it well. "Oookay, Logan!" He hopped up, and grabbed Logan lightly around the waist. In another instant, they were outside Professor X's study. "Here ve are!" Kurt's stomach turned a bit at the double-port, but he was getting better.

Logan's stomach lurched, and his hands immediately flew to his mouth and abdomen. He forced his stomach to settle, ignoring the waves of nausea and dizziness. He made a mental note to never let Kurt 'port him unless it was life or death, and maybe not even then. Growling at the spots he was seeing, he let the hand on his stomach drop, and used his other to knock on the door in front of them.

Kurt grinned devilishly behind the older man's back. It felt good to get a little revenge for what Logan was making him do... Ugh. That thought was enough to start the butterflies flying vigorously in his stomach. As Logan shoved the door open, the butterflies felt like they turned into frogs, hopping and throwing themselves around in nervous anticipation in his abdomen.

"P-professor? I... I have something I have to tell you...." Kurt stuttered nervously as he walked slowly into the large study.

Charles Xavier didn't need the knock at the door to tell that Kurt and Logan were standing right outside, but it did tell him that they wanted to talk to him. The door opened at the knock, for it had been only slightly closed. He looked up from the book he had been reading, and both saw and felt the waves of discomfort coming from Logan and Kurt. Though they both had different kinds of discomfort. Xavier sensed that Kurt had something important on his mind, and he furrowed his brow as he asked softly, "Kurt? What is it?"

Kurt walked out in front of the Professor, ahead of Logan. The frogs in his stomach were dancing and writhing, and he was pretty sure he was about to hurl. He swallowed hard, and started to speak. "Err... I'm sorry to bother you, professor, but... I had to tell you.... I... I...." He had to say it... He had to! But he couldn't make the words come out of his mouth.  
Xavier frowned, he gave a quick telepathic question to Logan, but Logan responded with a simple _Let the kid say it._ Xavier tried to give a reassuring smile, and used his telepathy to try and soothe the frantic waves of fear that were emanating from the blue teen. "It's alright Kurt, you can tell me whatever is troubling you, take your time."

Kurt took a deep breath, suddenly feeling calmer. "Professor... I'm gay." He let out a whooshing sigh. "And...." He gulped nervously, his tail twitching inbetween his legs. "my boyfriend is Todd Tolensky." Okay, that felt really weird to say, but it was necessary. He squinched his eyes closed, and laid his ears flat like a dog about to be hit.

Xavier had to admit, he hadn't seen that one coming. "I see, how long has this been happening?" He sent another question to Logan, asking why he had felt it so imperative that Kurt tell him this. Not to say that the Professor didn't want to know what was happening to his students, but normally Ororo or Hank would bring this kind of thing to him. Logan preferred to stay out of the student's romantic involvements.

Logan's reply was an image of Kurt's injuries, and the feelings of suspicion and dislike that were directed towards young Mr. Tolensky. Xavier kept his face calm, but inside he tried to piece it all together, noting that he needed to find out the true origins of the injuries. He didn't doubt Logan's judgment, but getting the facts was the most important thing right now.

Kurt's heart beat in his throat. "H-how long have I been gay, professor? S-since I vas 12..." He laughed nervously. "I'm surprised you didn't see that one coming..."  
Xavier could feel the waves of fear and discomfort returning, and he tried again to coax them away. " I try not to make it a habit of searching my students heads to learn their sexual preferences." Xavier gave a reassuring smile to the boy, " Don't worry Kurt, I don't think any less of you for being homosexual, though I wish you had told me sooner." Xavier took the book that was still in his lap and put it on an end table nearby, then turned his wheelchair to face the boy, hands now folded as they did when he was in thought. "My question was referring to your relationship with Mr. Tolensky. How long have you two been together?"

Kurt made another nervous noise. "Not very long... Vell... Ve've only been on one real 'date,' but...." He cleared his throat, trying to gain some courage. He pricked up his ears. "I really have strong feelings for him, and... He has feelings for me, too.." He couldn't believe he was really saying this. He knew it was only a matter of time before Xavier brought up the obvious fact, though.... The two boys _were_ on opposite sides.....

"I see..." Xavier let himself sink into his thoughts. Kurt and Todd were on opposite battle fields, and would most definitely have to fight one another at some point. Charles put that topic up for later discussion, he was more concerned with what Logan had noticed. Xavier did a slight scan of Kurt, using his telepathy to track what pain receptors were activating in the boys body. Bruises in the chest, a sore back from what may have been a fall, a still slightly swollen black eye, and the lingering sting of still more blows to the face. Xavier's brow furrowed in concentration. This had only been their first date, and Kurt had sustained this much damage? Logan's diagnosis was looking more and more accurate. He let his eyes shift over to Logan.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Kurt in private for a moment."

Kurt gave a frightened glance back at Logan. _Pr-privately?! Vhy vould he...._ "Err, is something wrong, professor?"

"I simply want to ask you some questions that may be a bit....sensitive, Kurt. If you'd rather Logan be here for them, then that's fine. But if not, then I'm sure he'll wait for you outside." Logan looked over at Kurt, giving a nod of agreement, and waited for the kids answer.

"O... okay... Uhm..." Kurt let out a small laugh. "Vell, if you vant to talk to me alone, Professor, that's alright..." _although I'm sure Logan could hear vhat ve are saying, even from outside the door_.

Logan nodded, and went through the door, closing it on the way out. At the click of the latch the room went deathly silent. Xavier cleared his throat, and began the talk.

"Now Kurt, I'm sure you realize the problems there are with being involved with our opposing...Team. After all, I'm sure Kitty has informed you numerous times about her difficulties with Mr. Alvers." Charles looked Kurt in the eyes, trying to keep the tension down as much as he could with his telepathy, but he could feel it building despite his efforts. "But unfortunately, I have more pressing concerns with you and Mr. Tolensky. Concerns which made me feel it was best if you and I discussed them in private."

Kurt looked off to the side. "Vell, I know he's a delinquent... And I know zere vill be issues vith his beliefs and mine in the future.... and his hygiene's not so great.... But I think vhat ve have is pretty special, and--"

"Kurt, please stop. You don't need to explain your feelings to me. Love comes in many forms, what concerns me-" He rolled his chair a little closer to the boy, trying to get a better look into his eyes. "Is if you're letting your feelings get in the way of your health."

Kurt looked at Xavier, slightly confused. "Vell sure, I got rained on yesterday... But it's nothing to vorry about..."

Xavier pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling exasperated that Kurt still hadn't gotten the clue. " You've missed the point Kurt." He looked up at the boy again, face serious. "I'll just be blunt. The reason Logan brought you here, and the reason I'm concerned for your safety, is because we have heavy suspicions that Mr. Tolensky has injured you on purpose, despite the involvement you two have." Charles retracted his telepathic waves he had been using to calm the boy, deciding that he needed to see the honest reaction the boy would give to the accusation. "So I'll ask in a more forward way. Has Todd been abusing you?"

Kurt was taken aback. "A-abusing me?! No, of course not!" He laughed a little. "Last night vas vone of the best nights of my life! I..." He paused as his eye twinged in pain again. "...Oh. This...." He put one finger over his left eye. "Before ve ... got together, there vas a fight. I confessed to him, and he thought I vas messing vith him, like a prank. I don't blame him for freaking out, really... But after he realized that I vasn't hitting back…" He gave something halfway between a grin and a grimace, showing his teeth. "He realized that I vas serious..."

Kurt's answer both relieved and concerned Xavier. So these injuries were Todd's way of protecting himself; that only re-affirmed his early impression of the boy. From the moment he had first felt Todd's presence of mind he had been wary of the young mutant. His mind was, to put it lightly, unstable. A swarm of repressed emotions and conflicting thoughts. Some thoughts harmful and, oddly enough, seeming to be directed at himself. Charles couldn't help but wonder what Todd's reaction would be if Kurt decided to ever end the relationship.

"I'm glad for that, it was my main concern that you had let your emotions take control over your judgment." Xavier gave Kurt another smile, one giving his acceptance. "Though, I have to wonder why you've been hiding this, I assume of course that you haven't told your teammates, and that Mr. Tolensky has also kept quiet about it?"

Kurt felt himself relax at the Professor's kind expression. _So it vas just a misunderstanding..._ "Vell... It's hard enough fitting in vithout the others knowing I'm gay... It's really easy to make jokes and laugh about girls, and it's something that Scott and Evan and I could have in common... I guess... If they knew about me being... queer, they might not look at me the same way.... And if those jocks at school find out..." His mind was overwhelmed by an image of Duncan beating the crap out of his induced self "..It vouldn't end vell...." A look of sadness crossed Kurt's features. "And I don't think Todd's told anyvone about us... I mean, I think Quicksilver knows he's seeing someone, and ve almost got found out by Avalanche and Kitty the other night, but... I think he's keeping the secret, too...."

Xavier could tell he was treading on thin ice, he tried to talk as calmly as he could. "I think it would be in your best interests to tell your teammates about this, I won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with. However I feel that it would help your mental and emotional health to know that they, to put it in simpler terms, know who you are." He gave Kurt an understanding look, "You don't need to tell them who you're with, but it may help avoid some difficult situations in the future." He frowned at the thought of Todd. He didn't hate the boy, on the contrary, he worried for him. But Kurt was his student, and it was his duty to protect him. " At the very least, I hope you can convince Mr. Tolensky to meet with me. I wish to discuss these things with him as well."

"T-Todd?! Come here?! Do you remember vhat happened the last time?! No w ay he vants to come here ever again after that.... And you should of seen him freak out after I told him what Logan knew.... I'm sorry, Professor... I'll tell the rest of the team, I'll do vhateveh's necessary... but.... If you vant to speak vith Todd.... I think it's going to have to be on his own terms....." Kurt squirmed for a moment, hating to stand up to the man who had done so much for him. "I mean, I can try, Professor, but.... I don't know if he'll react well...."

"I understand Kurt, but if you would extend the invitation to him, I'd be grateful. You're free to tell whomever you wish about your relationship, or preferences, and you're free to keep it to yourself as well." Xavier gave him one last smile, and asked. "Is that all you had to tell me? If so, then you're free to leave."

"So... You're not angry? You're not disappointed in me for lying all this time and... falling for my rival?" Kurt's face was perplexed. Charles Xavier was a very tolerant man, but Kurt thought that even this would be outside the limits of tolerance. And something in the Professor's expression when he had been talking about Todd had seemed... odd. Was it disappointment in Kurt's choice? Distaste?

"Not at all Kurt, I'm a bit surprised that I didn't figure it out on my own, but I'm not upset in the least." Charles could feel the questioning thoughts Kurt was forming, and in an unusual show of force, Xavier suppressed them. "I'm glad that you've trusted me with this, and I hope you continue to tell me how your relationship with Todd is going. Now I'm sure Logan is waiting for you, so if you're ready to leave, then you shouldn't keep him waiting."

Kurt smiled happily. "Okay, thanks professor!" With that, he was gone, skipping out the door and beaming his happy face at Logan.

As Kurt and Logan walked away, Charles pinched the bridge of his nose. _This is going to get a lot harder before it gets easier._ He sighed and wished he could just go back to his book, but he was too worried about his student to do anything other than think.


	4. Chapter 4 Jockular Remarks!

Hey! Just Kchuu here this time! Sketchy has an eye-doctor appointment :[ So anyway, hope you like this chapter! It's prank time :] And a little sweetness. Also… Some background on why Todd didn't join the X-Men! …… also, I knowwww it's spelled "Jocular." But it's a pun, yo!! Anyway, seeya next chapter!

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

Kurt ran like he'd never run in his whole life. The ground under him was a blur, gone for a moment, then a blur again. He was sprinting his very fastest towards the school. He glanced down at his inducer-watch, shiny-new and fixed from Beast. If he got there within the next minute, he could catch Todd on his way out! As he bamfed to a safe place on a side street near the school, the bell rang. Just as he ran up in front of the main door, the high schoolers were streaming out, congregating everywhere. He looked around for the familiar greasy head. He ducked through crowds of people, ignoring questions and greetings. He sniffed, but there was no hint of swampy odor among the musky teenage scents. He spotted the brotherhood jeep, with a familiar boy leaning on the hood. The tall, dark-haired teen was glaring around, no-doubt disgruntled at how he had to wait for the other guys. "Y-yo, Lance!" Kurt ran up. "H-have you seen Todd?" His breathing was heavy from running.

Lance blinked, "You scheduled to fight him or something? Weird, I never thought you guys planned those things." Lance gave a shrug, not feeling particularly up to arguing with the X-geek's furball mascot. "He left not long after fourth, said something 'bout not feeling well." He gave Kurt a long glare and growled, "I suggest you don't bother him, he's had it rough enough today without you pummeling him."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Alvers!" Kurt made an annoyed expression, which then turned into a smile. "...Thanks!" He scampered off behind the building. If Todd already went home, and Lance was waiting at school... That meant that Quicksilver and the Blob probably weren't at the house. Kurt leaped behind the nearest building. He could make it in one port if he really.... Tried. Kurt landed in front of the brotherhood house, out of breath, but he made it. He knocked on the door. "Todd?"

Todd groaned at the noise, and tried to roll himself off the couch. He winced as his newly obtained bruises gave out their objections. Shuffling to the door, he opened it just enough to stick out his head. "Yeah, wadda yah wa- oh, it's you." Todd face went from annoyed to agitated. "What are yah here for Fuzzball?"

"I *gasp* got here as fast as I could... *hah hah* sorry!" A concerned look flashed across Kurt's face. "Y-you okay, Todd? Vh-vhat happened to you?" He pushed slightly on the door. The younger boy's face was bruised, and he looked miserable. Kurt's heart twisted with worry.

Todd didn't mind showing his irritation at Kurt coming out of nowhere. "I'm surprised yah didn't already hear it yo, the whole school's havin' a field day with it. Though, I guess since you didn't go today, it's not that weird that word didn't get around to you." Todd spat out the last sentence spitefully. Giving an angry glare to the taller boy. "'Tro let it slip that I'm bi, and now the whole damn school knows. Lance just thinks it's a rumor, an' Fred barely knows what 'bi' is, but everyone else had no trouble findin' new ways to make my life hell." His angry expression faded to a blank one. He walked back to the couch he had been on moments ago, leaving the door open for Kurt to follow if he wanted. Plopping down on the sofa with a whimper, he said "Duncan an' his crew did this to me after they heard."

Kurt stepped softly after him, and sat on the couch beside the younger boy. "I... I'm really sorry, Todd... I would've been there, but... My inducer broke from being in the rain...." He put a tentative arm around Todd's shoulder. "I'm so sorry....."

Todd creaked open an eye to look at the other boy, " Yeah yeah, I'm used to being beat up, that part was no big deal." Todd leaned forward, trying to escape Kurt's touch. "What was a big deal was what they said. An' I'm practically quotin' here-" Todd stared right into Kurt's eyes, his own reflecting the hurt he was shoving into the back of his mind. " 'Sure is funny that the fucker who'll take anyone, is too disgusting to HAVE anyone.' " Todd tilted his head, brow furrowing as he took his gaze from Kurt to the floor. "An' you weren't around to prove 'em wrong."

The fur on Kurt's back bristled with anger. "Those.... Jerks!" His hand tightened on Todd's shoulder, then let go. All inhibitions were gone. "I'll show them!!" He stomped towards the door, flipping the inducer back on. "I know they practice after school on the field by the theatre building..."

Todd turned to Kurt, a furious expression on his face and yelled, "Don't BOTHER Fuzzbutt! It'll just give them another reason tah beat me up!"

Kurt stopped. "But.... They can't just get avay vith that!!! I can't let them get avay vith talking to you like that!! I've got to... Got to do something!" His tail whipped furiously in rage.

"It's not something that's gonna stop because one German exchange student says it's wrong! Hell, they get away with it every day even when a teacher was right there! YOU got away with it for everyday up until now!" Todd scowled at the boy, "Or did falling off that branch yesterday make you forget that you HATED me up until a couple days ago?"

Kurt glared at Todd, growling slightly in frustration. "Todd.... There's a difference. Vhen you and I fought.... ve vere equals. You vere fighting me, and I vas fighting you... I didn't gang up on you! I faced you for real reasons.... I didn't pick on you because it vas easy! Vhat really gets me is how zey use... the fact that you're different... as an excuse to gang up on you! And now that we're--"

"What? Now that we're together?" Todd gave a barking laugh, no humor in it at all. "That's rich Fuzzy! Ganging up or not, everyone looks down on me fo' bein' 'Different'. Think about it. You hated me before fo' some reason, 'cause I was DIFFERENT than what you thought was 'good'. Then for some god-damned reason, you figure out that I'm not a huge bastard, and yah realize you were wrong." Todd turned on the couch, ignoring the pain it caused. Now he was kneeling on it, chest facing the backrest. "They're just like you were, only they're not gonna figure out that I'm more than a heap of garbage. Remember what I said in that bathroom two days ago? NO ONE CARES."

"Aren't you glad that I know you better now?! Aren't you glad that I know you're not a... huge bastard? And now that you're... my friend... I have to protect you! Even if it means I have to face the whole team myself!" He clenched his hands into fists. His mind was a whirlwind of rage. He took a breath, and stepped back towards the couch. He crouched behind the backrest, eye to eye with the injured boy. "Todd....." He said as tenderly as he could manage. "What can I do..... to show you that someone cares..? ...that I care...."

The word 'friend' stung. Todd shifted away from the induced face that just yesterday he had known intimately. "Glad, sure I'm glad. Nice to know someone who's not me can tell I'm an actual person. But..." He looked away, eyes lost somewhere in his past. "You can't prove that, no one can. Every time I try tah let someone-" His eyes snapped back to Kurt, piercing the other boy with his amber gaze. "They aren't there when it counts. I've looked out for myself since I was six, I don't need you tah fight my battles."

"But Todd... I vant to be there for you.... I vant to help.... I'm sorry I couldn't be there today.... my inducer broke...." He stood, breaking eye contact. He turned away from the younger boy. "Vell... If you don't vant to trust me... I can't force you...." Kurt wanted to tell him about his meeting with Xavier... But he knew now things were too delicate...

Todd felt confused, he wanted to trust Kurt, something he hadn't wanted to do since he was a kid. But it was too hard, if Kurt changed his mind one day, he would be alone and open to be hurt....Again.... " Yeah, whatever Fuzzy." He let his gaze soften, and a small smirk came to his face. "So you just here to check up on me? Or did yah want something?"

"Vell, first of all, I came here because I vanted to see you." The hurt was cold in his voice. "Second... Logan noticed my injuries and thought that you were abusing me.." He laughed a little. "So I had to talk to the Professor about it... He's fine vith me, and fine vith us being together... but.... he just vanted to talk to you..." He began to walk slowly towards the door. "But you don't have to go if you don't vant to.... I guess I came here mainly... because I vanted to see you again..." Todd's closedness left a knife wound in Kurt's heart. He always did this. He was always too easily trusting, and then people left him...

Todd gave a small frown at Kurt's first sentence, didn't fuzzy know when he was joking around? But at the next part, Todd felt frozen, a look of horror on his face. "A-abusing you? Shit...I mean..." He ran a hand through his not as greasy as usual hair. " God..." --I'd slit my fucking throat before I did that, or at least I hope I would.-- His eyes darted to Kurt, questioning him, and finally noticing the bruise that the boys fur had hid so well last night. He looked at the floor, shame welling up in his chest, causing it to feel tight. --I didn't mean it like that, but... I still hurt him, stupid, idiot frog.-- Hearing the rest of what Kurt said, he struggled with himself for a moment. Finally asking in a small voice, "Do you want me to talk with 'im yo?"

Kurt shrugged, still not making eye contact. "If you vant to..." He hated himself for missing school... for breaking his promise... for not being there when Todd needed him. He kicked at the carpet, muttering German profanities under his breath.

Todd gave a little gulp. He really didn't want to, but right now all he could think of was making amends for that bruise. "I'll do it if it'll...If it'll make you happy, yo." His eyes were wide open, desperately trying to find Kurt's, to give himself some kind of assurance that this was definitely NOT an abusive relationship.

Kurt, surprised, met eyes with the younger boy. "You mean it? ...You'll actually come to the mansion, and..... and... talk vith the professor?" _I thought Todd vanted to avoid the Institute at all costs... Not to mention vhat Mystique vould do to him if she found out he was in enemy territory for a reason like this...._ His stomach turned at the thought of her name, but he didn't dwell on it for long. "I ... I thought you vere mad at me..."

Giving out a small sigh of relief that his eyes had finally met Kurt's. "Y-yeah, I mean it. I'll talk wit' him all you want." He squirmed a little, trying to pick his next words carefully, "I...I wasn't mad at you yo, a lot of crap just happened today. An' when you weren't there I....I felt really alone."

A warm feeling blossomed in Kurt's stomach at his boyfriend's words. "Aww... Todd..." His voice was full of tenderness as he took a few steps forward, placing his hand on the younger boy's. "All I could think about today vas how much I just vanted to spend time vith you..." He smiled, and his not-face smiled, too, although Kurt was sure the effect wasn't as good. "But before ve talk to the professor.... vhat do you say ve have a little... fun, first." His smile turned into a mischievous grin.

Finally able to relax at Kurt's forgiveness (which was what his mind perceived it to be), he let his usual grin fall into place. "Depends yo, what kind of fun we talkin'?" He turned his hand so he could hold Kurt's, and he let his thumb rub softly over the short fur covering the digits.

Kurt's face turned to surprise. "O-oh! Vell... I vasn't thinking about that.... but... not that I don't vant to do that...." His own plan seemed silly now. "I... I vas just thinking that ve could work together.... like we did with the frogs... to get back at Duncan and those football jerks!"

Todd blinked. "What did you think I was talkin' 'bout yo?" He let his grin widen, "Though kissin' would be fun, I gotta say, messin' with jocks is too hilarious tah pass up." He stood with a mutter about 'stupid bruises', then turned back to Kurt, smiling wide. "Beam us up, Scotty!"

Kurt put his arms around Todd's shoulders gently, and in a flash, they were on the roof of the theatre building overlooking the football field. "There zey are, those jerks!" The sky was darker than usual, still overcast and gloomy. The lights were all on the football field, and the team was on the muddy grass, just tossing the ball around until their coach would come out for the real practice at 3:00. Kurt crouched by the small wall at the edge of the roof. "So... you're probably better at this delinquent stuff zan I am... Do you have any ideas?"

Todd's eyes darted from area to area, trying to find anything they could use to their advantage. Spying some water bottles nearby, he said, "Well, I could slime their drinks, but that may kill them if it sticks in their throat, so that's out." He looked over at Kurt, obviously weighing something in his mind. "I don't wanna risk you 'portin around, or showin' yer Fuzzy self. Yah look enough like the fake-o you that they could put two an' two together." He let his eyes drift again, settling on the lights above. "We could make the lights up there explode. Whaddabout that?"

"That sounds good, but..." Kurt looked pensive. "I vas thinking that ve'd vant to make zis scare.... a little more personal." He grinned. "If ve bust those lights, zey vouldn't be able to tell it vas me that easily...." He flicked off his holo-watch, his yellow eyes glowing slightly in the low light. "And I can be pretty scary in the dark..."

Todd's grin became wicked looking. "I like the way you think, Kurt." Todd grabbed the boy's hand and led him to the locked circuit breaker in the middle of the roof. "Think you can 'port the door offa this thing without affecting the stuff inside?"

Kurt grimaced slightly, averting his eyes. "P-port the door off it? Geez, this really seems like a job for Kitty... Screwing vith electronics and all that crap... I'll try, though!" He began inspecting the door, figuring out exactly its details. Scrunching his eyes closed, he wrapped his hands around the door handle. With a loud BAMF, he was three feet away, holding half the metal door in his hand. The rest of the door was a twisted metal wreck... but an unlocked twisted metal wreck.

Todd gave Kurt an amazed stare, "Wow Fuzzy, I'm impressed!" He then quickly turned to the now open box. Ripping open a panel, he stared at the wiring inside, pulling out two seemingly identical green wires, he said "Cover yo' ears yo." And crossed the two wires. The result was a spark that leapt between them, and a sudden explosion as the nearest light's bulbs burst. The next closest ones followed, and within a minute all the lights were out of commission. Todd searched out the glowing eyes behind him, giving a smug smirk. "Betcha didn't know I had a way with machines, huh Fuzzbutt? Anyway, that's yer cue."

Kurt grinned. "Alright, but I need you to do one more thing...." He grabbed Todd, and the next second, they were in the announcers box by the field. He flicked the microphone on, and passed it towards Todd. "They vould recognize my accent too much... and besides, you've got to make it personal." With one last devilish grin, Kurt was gone.

Smiling and hyped up on adrenaline. Todd did his best impersonation of a sports announcer (which was pretty darn good if he said so himself) yelling into the microphone, "Thursday Thursday THURSDAY! Well get ready you folks at home because we've got an exciting match tonight!" He watched in fascination as the jocks scurried around, trying to figure out what was going on. "Bayville's Hawks versus the rough and tough and much more attractive Euro-Panthers! This is gonna be a slaughter tonight folks, the hawks don't have the same chance that a snowball in hell does!"

Kurt bamfed behind one of the jocks, all that showed in the darkened field were his eyes and teeth. He shoved the boy, hard. The jock lost his balance, and tumbled to the ground, taking another guy down with him. Kurt disappeared, and appeared again behind another boy in a noisy flash of purple smoke. He kicked this kid, hard, in the back. Another flash, and soon the boys were all falling one way or another.

"Oooh, that's first down, second down, and about ten other downs folks!" Todd grinned insanely at the mike, " Looks like all the hawks have taken a dive! That's a touch down for our European friends, but honestly folks, it's just one guy on that team! Who knew the Hawks would be such a pushover? Of course, it could be that he's just plain better than they are." Todd skimmed the field with his eyes, watching the now thoroughly confused football team. "What's this folks? Looks like the Hawks team captain, Duncan, is getting back up! You gotta admire that determination folks! Even if some people-" Todd's voice dripped with malice at the next part, "Should just keep their face in the dirt where it belongs."

Duncan stood unsteadily. "H-hey! Who's there?!" He thought he recognized the voice from somewhere, and... In another moment, he was flat on his back in the mud. On top of him, crouching on his chest, was a midnight blue demon! Kurt crouched low, close to Duncan's face. "Before you pick on others next time... remember. Some of those people... have very strong friends." With a loud bang, the demon was gone. The next second saw him in the announcers box, and then he 'ported himself and Todd to a wooded area close to the mansion. Kurt couldn't stop laughing. "the look on his FACE!"

Todd began to laugh along with the other boy, "His face? You shoulda seen how all of 'em were runnin! Like chickens after their heads get cut off!" Todd leaned into the other boy, laughter subsiding. His face was against Kurt's shoulder, and all he was really looking at was the tan fabric of the boy's overshirt_. This feels...Nice._

Kurt placed his arms tenderly around the other boy's shoulders. "Zis feels... nice..." He kissed Todd's forehead gently. "Thanks for helping me prank those guys... and for agreeing to... this." He glanced at the mansion. Most of the X-Men were home now, and their lighted windows twinkled brightly in the stormy evening.

Todd lifted his eyes to Kurt, suddenly wondering if the blue teen COULD read his mind. "Yeah well, yer welcome." He looked over to the mansion, lights on in most rooms. "Think we can avoid 'em? I don't wanna explain why I decided to pop in fo' a visit."

"Vell, I could port in... but I need a little break, first. I'm getting better at taking two people, but it still vears me out a lot....." He started to drop into a sitting position slowly, his arms pulling Todd gently next to him. "You wanna sit out here for a little while? Or.... Do you not vant to lose your nerve...?"

"N-naw, yo. I'll sit wit' chu for a bit." Letting Kurt's soft grip pull him down alongside him, Todd shifted so he sat next to the boy. Hesitating for a moment, he leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder. " Wonder how we neveh figured out we'd be so good together before now."

"Haha, probably too busy beating each other up." Kurt tilted his head to lean on Todd's. "You know, I used to think about you a lot... I always kinda liked how you were able to be yourself all the time... No matter vhat anyvone thought. I think if we veren't on these teams... Ve would have been friends a lot sooner.."

"Heh, probably yo. Every once in a while I wonder if I shoulda taken up Baldy on his invite here." He closed his eyes, sighing at the pleasant pressure of Kurt's head on his. "Still not sure if I made the right decision dawg, but I can tell you I wouldn't've fit in here."

Kurt turned his face, seeking eye-contact, his cheek squishing against Todd's head. "Vhy do you think that? I'm sure you'd fit in here if you gave it a good try! Heck, Lance did it, and he vas a good X-Man... vhile he lasted."

Todd let his eyes meet Kurt's. Did he really want to tell this boy? He had never said any of this aloud before. Deciding that he owed Kurt that much, he began to explain. "Lance is rough around the edges dawg, but he's a good guy, and he has a good head on his shoulders." He gave a sigh and turned his eyes away from Kurt, his face still directed towards the boy. "Baldy could see that, but with me...I'm screwed up in the head, I know it, Baldy knows it, heck even Mystique knows! But the boss just let me into the Brotherhood, no questions asked. Baldy had to see if I would crack under the pressure of a few lightning bolts before he considered lettin' me in."

Kurt squeezed Todd in a gentle hug. "You're not screwed up... Ve all have our issues! I'm sure there vas a reason... or maybe Storm just vent a little overboard... Vhateveh the reason, I'm sure if you ever decided to fight vith us..." Kurt drew his arms back, cupping Todd's cheeks in his furry fingers. "You vould be a great member of our team."

Todd wanted to argue with him, to try and convince him he was wrong. He WAS screwed in the head: that was a fact. But Kurt's hands were so warm and soft, it felt so accepting, almost...Forgiving. Like anything he'd done bad was alright now, because he had taken care of it for him. So all Todd could do was lean into the other boy's hands, and whisper a lie. "I believe you, Fuzzy."

Kurt's face lit up. "Vunderbar! Now, are you ready to see the Professor?" He stood, stretching, and flexed his tail. "I think I'm ready to port again!" Todd's trust, his belief, had erased all sadness lurking in the corners of his mind. He reached down his hand to help Todd up.

Todd grasped the offered hand and hoisted himself up. "Good yo, I don't wanna put this off anymore than I already have." He held Kurt's hand tightly, and soon all that was left of the two was the smell of brimstone.


	5. Chapter 5 It's All In Your Head

They appeared outside the professor's study. Kurt pushed against the already slightly open door, entering the room "Professor? Todd agreed to come speak vith you..."

"Yes, please come in Todd." The amphibian boy blanched at the sight of the man, he was waaaaaaaaaayyyy too calm, it was creepy in fact. He grasped Kurt's hand tighter. "Err, can Fuzzy stick around, yo?" He looked over at the taller boy, "I-if yer ok wit' that, dawg."

"Of course I'm fine with it.... I'm here for you." Kurt gave Todd's hand a gentle squeeze. "If that's okay vith the professor, of course..."

Xavier gave a smile, "Of course it's fine, please come in, both of you." Todd moved hesitantly inside the room, looking around at the huge bookshelves packed with books of all sizes. Seeing a couch nearby, he plopped down on it, still tightly holding Kurt's hand.

Kurt sat next to him, tail wrapping loosely around the younger boy's waist reassuringly. "So vhy did you... vant to see us, Professor?"

Xavier looked over at Kurt, but his mind was scoping out Todd's own mental state. Compared to his first mental look at the boy, Todd seemed a good deal more collected. His thoughts seemed focused on one thing, and the waves of self-hatred had ebbed to a mere ripple. However, compared to most other people's minds, Todd's was still chaotic. Threads of repressed emotions and thoughts were tangled up with his normal brain patterns; it was, to put it simply, a mess. " I simply wished to speak with him, with both of you actually, on the possible difficulties of your relationship. I'm sure you know most of them Kurt, since you and Kitty are close."

Kurt averted his eyes. "Ja, I know it won't be easy... but ve can work through those issues if we try!" He was glad Professor X had let him stay in the room, and he was really proud of how well Todd was doing under pressure. But he couldn't help this feeling of nervousness creeping at the edge of his consciousness. The professor looked like he was focusing, but Kurt couldn't fathom what...

Todd squirmed, something was wrong, Baldy was looking at Kurt, but it felt like HE was being stared at. _There's no way he'd be getting in my brain right? I mean, isn't he all about free will and crap?_ " I can handle whateveh my team throws at me, I'm not gonna give up on this if they make fun of me. And-" He looked over to Kurt, "If you guys get in a fight with us, then we can just pick someone else to fight, right?" _If life's nice enough to be that simple.  
_  
Xavier furrowed his eyebrows, in that one moment Todd had talked to Kurt, a thread of some kind of negative thought had appeared out of the tangled mess, but it had apparently been pushed back as another thread forced its way ahead of the other. Mr. Tolensky hadn't even noticed it apparently, but what was that stray thought?

Todd's words warmed Kurt's heart. "You're right! And maybe now that ve've got two connections... the X-Men and the Brotherhood could try to get along better..." He felt Todd squirm. He nudged the boy gently with his tail in a comforting way. He looked at the professor beseechingly, thinking at him, A_re you doing something to Todd?_

Xavier felt Kurt directing a question at him, and he opened the thought to 'read' it. He responded quickly _I'm simply observing his thought patterns Kurt, I'm not being invasive in the least._ "Mr. Tolensky, I'm sure you remember that I offered you a place here at the institute, and if you feel it would be beneficial, then you should know that the offer is still open."

Todd looked back at the professor, a bit surprised that he had said that. "N-nah yo, I mean, I'm sure this place is great but." He gulped and looked down at the floor. "I'm not ready to take yah up on that. The B'hood may be rough and tumble, but it's home yanno?" _Besides, I doubt you actually WANT me here, it's just for Fuzzy's sake. No one wants the smelly frog in the nice clean mansion._

Xavier blinked at the mental 'sight' of Todd's rogue thread once again coming out, but instead of fading back to where it originated, it merged with the thread that tried to move ahead of it, causing an ugly clash of feelings and thoughts _How...Troubling._

Kurt had to admit that his heart sank a little when Todd refused the professor's offer. But he hadn't expected anything different... Heck, he wouldn't join the brotherhood, even if Mystique asked... So why should Todd feel any differently? Besides the better food, clean clothes, nice living conditions.... But maybe he doesn't like that at all.... Kurt's mind wandered..

Xavier kept his calm expression in place, but inside he was extremely worried. Todd's thoughts were...Unlike any others he'd been in contact with. The closest match he could bring to mind was his stepbrother's. Violent threads that fluxed with topics, but Todd's was much more complex. It was like comparing a tangled yoyo string to a weaverbird's nest. One very important thing had yet to be asked, though. "I'm confident that you both can regulate your relationship as needed, but Mr. Tolensky, if you don't mind me asking-" Charles turned to look the boy in the eyes. "What is your opinion of Kurt?"

Kurt was shocked that the Professor would ask something like that, but his mood quickly became curious. He turned to look at Todd, his face a mix of worry and hopefulness. His ears pricked up. _I wonder vhat he'll say.... Handsome? Cute? Smart? Funny? Amazing?_

Todd squirmed as if he had just realized he was covered in slugs. "Jeez, you don't ask easy questions dawg." He blushed and looked to the floor again. What did he think of Fuzzy? _He's smart, funny, a damn good kisser, hot as hell when he wants tah be, and...and... I think I lo-LIKE! I think that I LIKE him!_ "Fuzzy's amazing yo, he's hot, fun tah be around, and he puts up with me an' my quirks." He turned to look at Kurt again, "I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend my time wit'."

Xavier raised a brow. This was the first time that negative thread of thought hadn't shown up when Todd talked. Granted, the thought that did show itself was shaky and uncertain, but it carried genuine, positive feelings. Todd had only the best opinion of Kurt, and that told volumes about how these two would work out. Xavier gave a real smile, and said. "I see. I appreciate your openness. Rest assured that you're welcome to come here as much as you like. As long as you follow the same rules Lance and Kitty do. No phone calls past midnight, and Kurt is to be home by ten on school nights."

"Of course, professor!" Kurt turned to the younger boy and grinned widely. His heart felt like it would burst! Not only was that the most encouraging thing anyone had ever said to him... It had come from Todd! And now... they could be out in the open! They could even see each other at the mansion! This felt too good to be true! There was still the matter of coming out to the team... But Kurt was on cloud nine! He felt like nothing could bring him down, no matter what his teammates thought!

Todd frowned, something was off. Things were going TOO right, sure Baldy was weirdly accepting of everyone, but something about the way he looked at him... Oh well, at least he didn't think Shiny Dome had gotten into his head (not that he would know either way). He turned to Kurt, who looked....Really really happy. That in itself brought a smile to Todd's face. Until Xavier had to drop the bomb.

"That is, AFTER Kurt is finished with his probation." The telepath moved his gaze to Kurt. "Evan seems to have just told me something about you 'Messing with the football team?"

Kurt's blood turned to ice. _H-how did Evan find out about that?! I didn't think the football guys hung out with the basketball kids too much_. He heaved a sigh, and uncurled his tail from Todd, slumping his shoulders. "Sorry professor... I just..."

"Hey yo, he was just stickin' up fo' me! You can't blame him for that!" Todd gave an angry glare to the older man.

Xavier was surprised, Todd's rogue thought thread hadn't reacted then either. Charles wondered if any thoughts dealing with Kurt kept the stray thought at bay. "For whatever reason, Kurt still destroyed school property, abused his powers, and risked his identity all in order to frighten a group of teenagers he had something against." Charles turned to Kurt, a sad look in his eyes. "I don't have to tell you, Kurt, that I'm disappointed. You know better than this."

Kurt's stomach turned. He felt awful. He had played pranks before, but the professor was right... this one was pretty stupid. _It just made me so mad, what they did to Todd...._ He ground his teeth. _That could've ended really badly..._ He decided to back down. His face still tilted downwards, he looked up at the professor, reluctant to meet his teacher's gaze. "H-how long is it this time?"

Xavier sighed, he felt almost cheap at giving them his blessing, then taking away their chances of seeing each other. But rules were rules. Though, in some cases, they could be bent. "Normally, for something like this, it would be at least two weeks. However-" He looked over at Todd, whose face was a mix of anger and, at Xavier's look, cautious. "If Mr. Tolensky can be persuaded to help you while you do your extra chores, I'll allow him to be here until said chores are finished each day. Of course, it's up to you to accept the terms or not, Todd."

Kurt's face brightened. Professor Xavier was rarely one to change the rules, or skimp out on a punishment. And this was great! Now he could see Todd every day, and-- His smile stopped short. _Vhat if Todd doesn't want to spend his after school hours over here cleaning house? He does anything to get out of cleaning duty at school... I guess I can see vhy he wouldn't vant to, but...._ He glanced at Todd with a melancholy look, dreading the response.

Todd blanched, chores? Chances where that nine out of ten of those chores involved soap. Horrible, painful, skin killing soap. He was about to say 'No way baldy, no deal!', when he saw Kurt's face. That sad look that seemed oddly familiar, the one that made it hard-difficult-impossible to refuse him. Swallowing his pride (and deciding to risk endangering his health) He gave a nod. "Fuzzy, you better get me one damn good set of rubba' gloves fo' this."

Kurt enveloped the younger boy in an enormous hug. "Thank you soooo much, Todd!" He rubbed his fuzzy cheek against Todd's neck as the other boy struggled reflexively. He smothered the teen for a few more moments before looking back at his mentor. "And thank you, Professor!" Sure, he'd have to do chores for all of the foreseeable future.. but if he was with Todd, even chores could be fun! Even waxing the X-jet with a little company of the slimy kind was better than sitting alone around the house!

Xavier gave a pleased smile, and Todd grumbled under his breath about death-grip teddy bears. Looking at the clock, Charles said, "It's still relatively early, and I'm sure Logan can find something for the two of you to do. Kurt, you and Todd can report to him." His face took on a more serious expression. "But you should both know that the other students are home now, and should you meet them then it may cause some....Confusion."

Kurt smiled widely at the professor. "I understand.... Thanks professor!" With that, he stood, pulling at the younger boy's hand. "Let's go, I think I know where Logan might be..."

Todd let himself be pulled out of the room, silently wondering if Logan was going to kill him, or just maim him. 


	6. Chapter 6 Seriously, I'm Sensetive!

Final chapter of this one! Our next one's called 'Like Father Like Son," and is the next part!! Here, Sketchy plays Todd and the Professor, and Kchuu is a triple-threat with Kurt, Evan, and Rogue. Hope you like it!! Stay tuned for the next part!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Logan had several duties as an instructor at the institute, but one of his least favorites was cleaning the X-jet. It was a little like cleaning his bike, but much, much bigger, and without the pride of seeing his property in good condition. If one of the kids got in trouble, then it was normal for them to get the task of cleaning it, but at the moment no one was… _God, what is that smell?_ Logan turned to see Kurt and Todd walk through the door, hand in hand. "What're you doing here, elf?" He scrunched his nose and looked to Todd. Offending smell found. "What's he doin' here?"

Kurt tried to make his expression more serious, but he was unable to wipe the huge smile off his face. "We're on probation, Logan! I mean, I'm on probation, but Todd is here to help."

Logan squinted at the two. A quick mental talk with the Professor proved the excuse true, and Logan suddenly felt Todd was okay. After all, whoever managed to get him out of jet cleaning duty was either a friend, or someone very stupid who still got Logan's appreciation. "The jet needs cleaning and a wax job. Don't let Tadpole spit on it." Logan tossed the soapy wet sponge he had been holding to Kurt, and left the room to leave them to their work.

Todd watched hesitantly as Logan left the room. He had just gotten lucky, because it appeared he would live to see another day. He turned to look at the sudsy sponge Kurt was holding, and made a face of disgust. "Seriously yo, I need those gloves, that stuff'll make my skin feel like crap lateh."

Kurt disappeared momentarily, then reappeared with a small janitors cart. He opened the drawer on the side and crouched, rummaging around in it. Eventually he emerged holding a pair of heavy-duty green rubber gloves. They looked like the kind used for handling radioactive materials. "These should be perfect!" Kurt handed Todd the gloves, careful not to touch his sudsy hands to the boys skin. Kurt was just about to start teaching Todd how to apply the cleaner when a voice rang out from across the room. "Hey! What's that brotherhood guy doing in our hanger!?"

A quick look revealed the speaker to be Evan, dressed in a white tank top and baggy jeans. He was holding a basketball, and looked like he was about to go outside through the hanger exit. While putting on his gloves, Todd gave a scowl to the blonde not-a-football-player-but-still-technically-a-jock. Giving his most sarcastic tone, he said, "Well, you're tha one who started it, yo. Yah blabbed on Fuzzball here and got him sentenced tah chore prison fo' lord knows how long. An' since I feel partly responsible fo' his one moment of sheer coolness, I decided tah' help ease the pain of-" Todd threw a hateful glare at the sponge, "THAT." Todd took a hesitant glance at Kurt, did the Fuzzy one still want to keep all this under wraps?

Kurt's face was apprehensive. Evan was the last person he wanted to know about their... relationship. He'd probably freak. Kurt decided that now was not the time, nor place, to come out of the closet, and tried to play it off. "Ja... Why did you tell the Professor about my prank, anyway? I thought you disliked Duncan's team of jerks as much as ve do!" He looked back at Todd, face a bit uneasy. Evan bounced the ball a few times.

"Yeah, I don't like those guys, but... One of my teammates was throwin' the pigskin with 'em, and you really freaked him out. I don't want you to get caught... And seriously, that's the kind of douchebag thing Maximoff would do! Just got on my nerves, you know?" He began walking closer, nearing the janitor's cart.

Todd rolled his eyes. Spiky had no clue what he was talking about. Sure, Pietro would annoy the heck outta people, maybe try to intimidate them, but he didn't play terror games. _Which I guess we were_... He grabbed the bucket of soapy water that Logan had left on the ground, vaguely noticing the smell of other cleaning chemicals in the pail, then turned to glare at Evan. "So are yah gonna stick around and bug us, yo? Or maybe yah wanna help with the crap yah made us do."

Evan smirked. He was sorry that Kurt had gotten probation again, but he wasn't sorry at all that the Toad was getting punished. The whole hanger stunk because of him! And plus, he'd probably manipulated Kurt into scaring those boys... What a jerk! Evan rolled the ball from palm to palm a few times, then dribbled past the boys. "Nah... smell ya later, loser!" As he ran past, he slipped out a hand, overturning the whole bucket of soapy water onto Todd's head. _Serves him right! Probably his first bath in weeks!_ Evan laughed cockily as he ran out the door.

"Hey!! Get back here!!" Kurt shouted after him, then quickly turned his attention to the dripping teen. Todd was just shocked for a moment, then the burning pain in his eyes started. That water DEFINITELY had more than just soap in it. "GAH-CHRIST!" His hands flew to his face, trying to get the chemical ridden fluid out of his eyes. He was so pre-occupied with the burn in his eyes that he didn't even register that the fluid was also affecting his skin. The places on his face where he managed to get the water/chemical/soap mix off of were dehydrating, and as he grimaced his skin started to crack.

"Mein Gott! Todd, are you--" Kurt saw the blood on Todd's cheeks and reacted instinctively. He grabbed the younger boy, and quickly ported to the shower room nearby. His large fingers fumbled with the handles, but despite this, a flow of warm water soon emerged from a nearby nozzle. Kurt dragged the younger boy over to it and held his face under the flow. "Open your eyes, Todd! You need to vash them out!!"

Todd was having trouble understanding what Kurt was saying--his senses were blurred from the pain-- but at the feel of a warm rush of water most of it went away. Finally grasping what Kurt was trying to say, he opened his eyes. The pressure from the stream of water made him blink hard a few times, but it washed out the chemicals. Free of the burning fluid, Todd finally started to notice the ache in his face, and the water running down the drain that was pink from blood. "Shit, yo."

Kurt pressed a soft, clean washcloth to the younger boy's face. The chemicals seemed to be washing out, but the cracks in his skin bled like cuts. "Are you going to be alright?" Kurt asked tenderly, gently patting Todd's skin with the damp cloth.

Todd scowled, it just figured that he'd been in here all of five minutes before someone tried to kill him. "Yeah, no thanks to Daniels, yo." He snatched the cloth from Kurt and holding it to the worst ache on his face. "THIS is why I wanted the freakin' gloves, but the jerk had to go and toss it on my face!"

"I'm really sorry about that.... I don't think he knew how much it would hurt you... Oh no, your shirt..." The younger boy had a mix of blood and chemicals running down his front. Kurt reached for the hem of Todd's undershirt, to pull it over his head. "Don't worry, you can borrow some of mine, I think they'll--"

The cloth dropped from Todd's hand, landing on the floor with a plop. His hands rushed to the bottom of his shirt, harshly tugging it downwards. "NO!"

Kurt stopped, his surprised eyes meeting Todd's. "V-vhat's wrong?... I..." Kurt was puzzled. It wasn't like he was trying to do anything shady... I mean, his intentions may not have been 100% pure, but he mostly just wanted to get those chemicals away from the boy's skin. Had he done something wrong?

Todd blanched, what was he supposed to say? _Sorreh Fuzzy, but if yah got a glimpse of what's under mah shirt, yah'd freak out. An' I don't want yah tah think different of me, which yah will if you see it_. "J-just leave it alone Fuzzball! I'm fine!" He tried to move away from the sink, but grimaced as the skin on his chest also began to crack from dehydration. Faint bloodstains began to show through the already red material of his shirt.

Seeing the blood seeping through snapped something inside Kurt. He leaped over, and began yanking at the shirt. He didn't care about Todd's feelings right now!! He was bleeding, and Kurt had to help him.

Todd tried to fight the other boy off, but Kurt had both the height and upper body strength advantage. As the shirts were yanked off, Todd pivoted and slammed his back into the wall. Breathing hard and looking angry, he glared at Kurt. "I told you, I'm FINE!"

That was far from the truth. His chest was cracked in several places, as was his face, and blood was slowly dripping down his front. His stomach was concave, and his ribs showed plainly against his skin. Scratches and small scars were here and there, mostly battle trophies from fights or marks made by a stupid mistake in combat. But the beginnings of thick, ugly red lines showed on his side, curling around to some unknown end on his back.

Kurt stood aghast. His yellow eyes took in Todd's emaciated, bleeding torso. "Mein Gott in Himmel...." He grabbed a towel off a hook on the wall near Todd. "Oh Todd... You need medical attention!"_ These cuts look bad... And Todd doesn't look like he's been eating properly..... Not to mention... _Kurt gulped down a lump of sadness in his throa_t all those scars..._

Todd kept his back against the wall. If Kurt thought the front was bad, then his back'd horrify him. Todd knew for a fact that the large, knotted scars he'd gotten as a kid were as visible as ever. Snatching the towel Kurt held as soon as it was within his grasp, Todd quickly tossed is over his shoulders, wearing it a bit like a shawl, and dabbed at the blood with the corners of the fabric. He finally dared to move away from the wall, now that the towel hid his back, and tried to shift away from Kurt.

"I just need tah soak, yo! I've had worse than this, a bunch of water will take care of it, really! I don't need no 'medical attention'."

Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes. The younger boy was obviously ashamed of his appearance.... Kurt had his scars, too, of course. Training, and fighting, and growing up as a small blue demon in rural Germany had left him with more than a few permanent marks on his body--though most were covered by his fur. But from what Kurt had seen... Todd had been forced into something much worse... Something he didn't want Kurt to know... It hurt, but Kurt understood what he had to do.

"I'll, ah, go get you some bandages, okay? Do you need anything else, or do you want me to leave you alone for a little bit?" His voice cracked with worry.

Todd looked into the blue mutant's eyes for a moment, but quickly turned away in discomfort. "I'll need another shirt, blood and death soap ain't my style." He eyed the shower, still running with warm water. "I'll just be using that to get the red stuff off real quick, if that's fine. Just....Don't come in while I'm doin' that, ok?"

Kurt nodded, and walked out the door of the locker room. He was furious at Evan... That was so inconsiderate, to dump those chemicals on Todd... even if the city kid didn't know about the terrible side effects, it was still a jerk thing to do... And he was furious at himself. He was trying to fuse two worlds that clearly weren't mixing like they should... Of course, he'd love it if everyone liked and accepted Todd like he'd learned to, but... Evan's reaction made Kurt feel like there was no hope....

A little ways away, Rogue stepped out of the danger room. She didn't have anything to do, what with Rysti visiting her folks for the month and no decent movies playing... So she'd gotten a little training done in the danger room. It was on a pretty easy setting--she was just working on physical training at this point-- but she was still very tired. She wanted to get in a quick shower before dinner. She hummed softly to herself as she stripped off her sweaty uniform. No one had been training with her, so she was sure no one was in there. But as she opened the door, her naked body wrapped in nothing but a towel, she was regaled by the sight of a stick-thin back covered in long, violent scars. Rogue screamed out in surprise. The boy was hunched over, and wiping at his chest with a bloodstained towel when the loud noise brought his attention to the girl at the door.

"Oh Gawd, is that Toad Tolensky?! What're you doin' here?!" Rogue's eyes widened in fright and shock. "Help!! Professor, somebody!!" She yelled back through the locker room, stepping back into the hall, stumbling slightly as she struggled to cover herself with the towel..

Todd shot up from his crouch, blushing furiously and turning so his back was away from Rogue, which also meant (unfortunately) That he had to look straight at the girl who....Wasn't wearing much. He tried to get out an explanation, "N-no yo, you got it all wrong! Baldy said it'd be fine if I was here, an' Kurt and I....well there was this soap stuff in a bucket yah see and...That prick Evan just.... There was blood so I needed the shower while Kurt...Damnit, today just sucks." Todd tried to not look at the girl, but his eyes kept wandering back to her. _Damn she's hot._

Rogue stepped back into the locker room, peering her head over the side of the door while the wall covered her body. She didn't like the way that Toad was looking at her, and she didn't understand why any member of the brotherhood would be cleaning off in the X-Men's shower room... "So, the professah said you could be here? But... why?"

Slightly relieved and slightly disappointed that Rogue had now made only her head visible to him, Todd managed to look her in the eyes. "Well, y-yah see, I kinda got Fuzzy into trouble with your professor guy, probation or sumin'. Since I, yanno, kinda caused it, I decided tah stick around and help with his punishment."

Rogue smiled. "Well gee, Todd... That's pretty sweet." Rogue had never really hated those brotherhood guys, I mean, she'd been with them for a while before joining the X-Men... And that was a really nice thing for someone like the Toad to do... certainly not what she'd expect. "Ahm sure Kurt's happy for the help! But.... That still doesn't explain why you're covered in blood in our shower room... You okay?"

"Oh," He looked down at the cuts, which were finally starting to close., "Daniels threw some cleaning fluid crap on me, an' let's jus' say it didn't agree wit' my complexion."

"Well, ahm sorry about that... Ah would try to help ya, but I don't have my gloves..." Rogue made a face. "And Ah don't know if ya want to add 'coma' to your list of things ya did today.."

Todd gave a smile, "Heh, thanks fo' the thought though, dawg-ette. I think the Fuzzball 'll be back in a sec." His smile faded as a thought crossed his mind. "Hey Rogue, when you came in how much did you, yanno, see?"

"Oh... well... Yer wearin' pants, so not much." Rogue raised an eyebrow. _Ah didn't think Todd was one of the shy types... but judgin' from those scars, maybeh he has a reason to be...._ "Ah think the real question is... how much did YOU see?"

Todd took on a look of annoyance, "That's not what I meant yo. Did you see the stuff on my back?" He shuffled uncomfortably "An' I just saw you in a towel, sorreh for starin'. But yanno, hot girl in towel, hard not to." He dabbed the towel onto the cuts that still bled, wincing at the contact. What if she had seen them? Would she figure out where they came from? _Not the specifics at least, but...Jeez, it's hard to know if other people can tell types of scars from 'another or not. I only can 'cause I've gotten so many._

"Yeah... that looked pretty bad... Didya get those fighting us? Or... I mean, I know those jocks pick on you, but I didn't think it was that.. brutal..."

All of the sudden, the door to the locker room swung open. "Todd? Are you ready?" Kurt backed in through the door, careful not to look at the shower. "Are you alright in there?" He peeked his head around, and started in shock. "R-rogue?! Vhat are you doing here?! A-a-and..." He looked back at Todd. "H-here. I brought you back a shirt..." He was holding a long-sleeved sage green sweatshirt.

Rogue whirled around to look at Kurt. "Oh, hey there Kurt... Ah was just comin' in here after the danger room, and Ah was pretty surprised ta see Todd here! Just uh, let me know when you guys are finished in here, Ah'll wait in the girls bathroom for a little while..." She edged out of the room. It's not like she was shy or anything ((I mean look at her normal outfit)) but being around two people who weren't enemies and showing that much skin... that's just bad news waiting to happen.

Todd was about to say something when Kurt walked into the room. Todd hoped he hadn't heard any of that conversation, the last thing he wanted was for Kurt to ask about the 'brutal' looking scars. He gave a light farewell nod to Rogue, making a mental note to track her down later and make her take a vow of silence over what she had seen. Draping the towel over his shoulder, took the sweater from Kurt. He held it slightly away from himself, not wanting to get any blood on it. "Thanks dawg, sorry but I'm not done wit' the room just yet. Rogue interrupted my de-bloodifying myself. Can yah give me a couple minutes? I'll be out real quick."

Kurt smiled. "O-okay!" He walked out of the shower room, closing the door behind him. _Stupid stupid stupid!!_ Kurt pressed his forehead to one of the cold metal lockers, his long forelocks shading his face. Instead of bamfing out earlier, he had walked out.... leaving the door unlocked!! He was just lucky Rogue hadn't reacted worse, or touched Todd, or anything like that... And... If Todd hadn't been comfortable with Kurt seeing him naked.... Rogue would've had to have been even more embarrassing.... Kurt cursed himself silently, thudding his fist repeatedly on a locker near his head.

Todd could hear a soft thumping outside the door_. Fuzzy can be...Weird sometimes_. Sighing and taking another nervous look around the room, Todd finally began to take off the rest of his clothes. _No point in not doing a total rinse, it'll help get the cleaning stuff off._ He folded the sweater Kurt had given him, putting it on top of his now shed jeans and briefs. The water was still running out of the showerhead above. Quickly stepping into the stream, he began to scrub his scalp, trying to get as much of the lemon scented cleaner off of him as possible. _Better make this quick, don't want to be naked here for any longer than I hafta be._

Kurt quit pounding the locker, and sunk to the bench. How could the day have gone any worse? I mean, it was good that Todd wanted to help him and all, but... he put his head in his hands. So much had happened... his head was all whirling thoughts of earlier events... He wondered what was going through Todd's head. Todd... Why hadn't he wanted Kurt to see him shirtless? What did he really have to hide...? He did have some scars, but what kind of fighter doesn't? Of course, he didn't really get a full view, so he didn't know for sure... Kurt tried to remember what Todd had looked like... His mind flashed back.... Todd was far too thin, but man... Just thinking about him all vulnerable and shirtless was enough to bring the blood rushing to his face. And... _Mein lieber Gott!!_ He tried vigorously to calm his thoughts down, Todd would be out any moment....

Todd turned off the water in the shower, finally having gotten most of the soap and blood off of him. The cuts on his face and chest were still tender, and the lines made by the cracked skin would be visible for a few days, but overall he felt a lot better. He stooped to pick up the sweater that he had put on the floor earlier, grabbing it and starting to pull it over his head. Before it got any further than his neck, he noticed a mirror on the wall in front of him that, though slightly steamy, he could see his reflection in. It disturbed him how sickly looking he was. Sure he didn't eat a lot, but that didn't mean he should look starved to death. He was tempted to go wipe the steam off of the mirror, to see if the lines from cracked skin were as visible as he thought they were, but he couldn't. He had learned a long time ago that looking at his own torso would just bring back thoughts and memories he wanted to forget. _And the fact that yer as ugly as heck._ He slipped on the sweater, his briefs and jeans following suit. Quickly running his fingers through his damp hair, he opened the door to the locker room. "All done dawg."

Kurt's tail pricked up in surprise. He had his hands in his lap, and his cheeks were rosy under the blue fur. "Ah, good! Are you feeling better?" He looked Todd up and down. The boy's hair was wet, and slicked back, and the shirt and wet pants clung to his skin. Kurt had been trying to clear his mind, but now all he could think about was this unfamiliar feeling in his_calm down, dummkopf, you could screw things up majorly here!_ He cleared his throat. "That color looks really good on you, you know.... You can have that shirt if you vant it..." He averted his eyes.

"Err, yeah." Todd fidgeted under the other boys gaze. For a moment he wondered whether or not the look was a good thing. But when Kurt looked away, even with the complement he had said, Todd felt something in him sink. "Thanks yo, if yer sure yah don't want it." He looked down at himself. The sweater, though clinging to him because of moisture, was looser than his normal shirt, and felt soft on the inside. The thought of how Kurt had probably worn this sweater a few times before passed through his mind, and he began to blush slightly. "I guess green goes with my complexion or sumtin'." He looked back up at Kurt. "So now what? We just go back and clean the plane? Find and beat up Daniels? Tell yer boss I've been fatally injured and try tah get the rest of the day off? Go hit Daniels with a spatula? Or maybe go pick on Daniels!" He gave a mischievous grin. "I'm especially fond of all the ones wit' 'Daniels' in 'em....Unless..." Todd expression faltered slightly, and he shuffled his feet nervously. "Unless yah want me tah go home. Seems like I 'cause a lotta trouble whenever I do something around yah."

Kurt sighed. He took one last breath to steady himself, and stood. "I'm sorry, Todd... Maybe it vas stupid to bring you here... I'm sorry you always seem to get hurt because of me..." he scuffed the floor with his foot. "Maybe it'd be best if you go home and get some rest..." he put his hand on Todd's shoulder, and slowly brought his yellow eyes up to the younger boy's face. "And besides...." He forced a smile. "If we pick on Daniels today, you might not be able to come over here for my probation! But don't worry, we'll get him back." Kurt wanted to hug the shorter teen, but he was afraid that Todd might be too hurt... Or would he even want a hug from Kurt at this point?

Todd kept his expression from changing, but he felt really disappointed. Kurt regretted bringing him here. Sure he'd been drenched in cleaning fluid and grilled by baldy, but he was here for Kurt. He just wanted to spend time around the other boy, getting a little beat up wasn't the worst that could happen. "Yah sure yo? You still got the whole plane tah clean."

"Don't vorry! I've vashed the jet alone before, I can do it again! And I don't vant to risk you around any more chemicals today... But... Thanks for your help! I really appreciate you coming." It was taking every muscle in Kurt's body straining to keep him from embracing Todd. He just looked too verdammt cute! And a little sad... But still really cute! (On the other side of the building, having a beer in the kitchen, Logan's nose wrinkled as he smelled a huge hormone flair-up.)

Todd gave a sigh, feeling slightly rejected at Kurt's decision. "'Kay yo. See you at school then I guess." He started to walk past the other mutant, but at the last moment he turned around and came back. Grabbing Kurt's shoulders, he pressed his lips against the other boys.

When their lips parted, Kurt's heart melted. He leaned forward, and wrapped his arms around Todd's back. He relished the feeling of the warm body against his skin, and pressed a fuzzy cheek to the other boy's neck. He didn't want to let go, but he knew the time for a good-bye hug had long elapsed. When he stepped back, they were at the brotherhood house. "Yeah, see you... I'll.. I'll vash your shirt and give it back tomorrow, okay?" Kurt smiled. _Even though today vas vone of the worst days of my life... I still can't think of it that vay... Because of you.._.

Todd applauded himself for making quite possibly the best decision of the day. The feeling of Kurt's soft lips responding to his own felt like heaven on earth, and when it ended, he could still feel his heart beat fast as Kurt's warm face-fur made contact with his neck. Todd closed his eyes for a moment, trying to take in the moment, when the smell of sulfur and the feeling of just getting off of a roller coaster hit him. He staggered against his partner for a moment, just managing to regain his balance just as Kurt moved away. Hearing Kurt's final goodbye, he tried to think of what else he should say. "'K-kay Fuzzy. Sorry fo' the mess I caused, what wit' you gettin' grounded an' stuff. Forgive me?"

Kurt grinned, a real one this time. "Of course! I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He waved one last time, then was gone in a poof.

Todd let out a happy sigh, things had gone from bad to good to bad and somehow managed to end on good. He began to walk towards the house when it hit him. Not only was he wearing a new sweater, damp from a shower, and had cuts all over his face (which Pietro would no doubt ask about all of those…) but he had never told Rogue to not tell Kurt about his scars.

Today was most definitely not ending well, not anymore.

Later, Kurt was just finishing up the waxing--jobs went a lot quicker what you had something good to think about-- when someone entered. "Kurt... Ah need to talk to ya about somethin'..." Rogue didn't usually approach Kurt out of the blue, and her voice sounded... strangely concerned...


End file.
